We Could Be Immortals
by BamBrixBam
Summary: To stop a war in the future, Hiro, Violet and Wilbur travel back in time, but during their return, neither of them remember the future coming their way. They're going to need to unite their families and win a battle that has already been lost. BH6, Incredibles and MTR Crossover
1. World not Worth Living

_"Giant battle robots now roam the Earth. It started in San Fransokyo and when the city fell, many more followed and soon, there was nothing but destruction for miles. _

_Everyone lost. Those who fought against them were killed and those who survived now only fight to survive. To live another day and hope for a miracle._

_Many friends fell in the fight for justice. With everything going on, we didn't have time to mourn over them and had to keep moving forward._

_What's the point of living if you have nothing left to live for?"_

* * *

"Hiro!" The muffled voice called on his communicator. "They're coming! They're he-..." A loud crash was heard on the other end and soon the only sound that followed was static. Hiro signed out.

"We lost Gogo and Lucius." He said facing down.

Violet looked at him sadly. "So it's only the four of us now?"

"We're all that's left?" He confirmed.

Silence followed, but it was broken by Wilbur. "We need to get back to the safe house." He reminded them.

He was right. Lucius and Gogo had willingly sacrificed their lives so they could complete this mission. When they succeeded, then they didn't given up their lives for nothing. Just like many of their friends and family. They all lost so much in this war and now they were all that was left.

From a world where no one gets left behind to one where everyone for themselves. They spent the past six years fighting and surviving. A few days ago, the team had found some information that could finally end this. If they...no. When they succeed this world they lived in now would never exist.

Before losing their friends, the team had infiltrated the remains of the Robinson mansion. The once colourful and bubbly home reduced to dust and rubble. The moment they found what they were looking for, robots and guards from the opposing side attacked and Gogo and Lucius chose to stay back and stall as long as they could. All five of them knew they wouldn't make it back.

The three of them hid amongst a pile of debris as a group of guards walked passed. Once the coast was clear, Violet grabbed the two boys hands and the trio were suddenly transparent. Violet's invisibility sure came in handy a lot of times. You'd rather stay hidden then fight in the open. They were close to the entrance when they both felt their female companion's grip loosen on them. Hiro and Wilbur both knew that when Violet used her powers for long periods of time it would exhaust her. And that fact that she was also making them invisible along with her only used up her energy faster.

"Just a little more, Vi." Wilbur whispered to her.

But his words couldn't stop the fatigue getting to her. They were becoming visible, fading in and out, until they were no longer invisible. Hiro caught Violet before she fell, carrying her bridal style.

"We have to be careful now." He told Wilbur.

"Lets go." He nodded.

It was much harder to stay hidden. Hiding places became limited and more guards came.

They stayed in the shadows of the remains of a building wall. Their base was just in the middle of the street. A sewer manhole.

"If you leave me, you'll get there faster."

Both men looked at the half-conscious woman in Hiro's arms.

"Don't think we're going to leave you, Vi." Hiro shook his head.

"And besides, we're almost there." Wilbur gave a slight grin.

His grin fell when a whistling sound came and soon the building beside them exploded. Their armor was now completely covered in dust and became even more dented and scratched than before. Hiro's helmet had gotten cracked. Violet laid beside him. Thank goodness she was breathing.

"Come on!" Wilbur ran to them, forcing Hiro up and then picking Violet up by one hand. Hiro got over his daze and grabbed Violet's other hand. Both men were dragging her to their location. She was doing her best to make it easier for them and tried making herself lighter.

The robots had found them. Wilbur released Violet and using his chargeball gloves, he fired an electric ball at the metallic beast, temporarily stunning him. He then threw the manhole aside.

"GO!" He shouted at Hiro.

Picking Violet up, Hiro jumped in and after another hit to the machine, Wilbur jumped in after, the flames only just missing the top of his helmet.

The team picked up pace, going as fast as they could and ran down the sewers.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled into his communicator. "Quick! Open the doors!"

"Yes, Hiro." The robot's voice replied and soon a brick wall opened up and the three ran inside in, the wall closing behind them.

Thank goodness for Robinson industries old basement facilities still being operational.

It was one of the few places untouched by all the destruction. Perfect for hiding and setting base. The power was out when they came, but with a good old kick and jump start, they were able to get it up.

The marshmallow like robot approached them. "I am detecting you all need medical attention immediately." He pointed out.

"Take care of Violet first." Hiro instructed, handing the woman over to the robot.

"I can see she is suffering from exhaustion and all she needs is a good rest." The robot had the girl lay on one of the makeshift beds and began assessing to her injuries. "Will Lucius and Gogo be joining soon?"

"They didn't make it, Baymax." Hiro told him sadly and then walked over to Wilbur, who was working on the computer. His helmet laid beside him and what once had an infamous cowlick, his hair was messed up and ends were sticking out.

Hiro removed his helmet and looked at the screen. Blueprints of Cornelius Robinson's time machine were being displayed.

"Do you really believe this chip will save us?" Wilbur asked.

"If we can find somewhere to plug in the time chip, then we can go back in time before all this started and prevent it from happening." Hiro said.

"And where are we going to find somewhere to plug it?"

They hadn't thought that far yet. They just figured they'd retrieve the chip and would figure out the rest. Problem with that was time was not on their side. The robots and guards would be getting close to them everyday they waited and did nothing. Soon, they would have nowhere to run.

Whilst the men thought of what to do, Violet pulled the time chip out of her belt pouch and looked over to Baymax. The chip was a small rectangular card, blue in colour. When she found it, she thought maybe, just maybe.

"Baymax?"

"Yes, Violet?"

"I think...it's best you keep this." She held the chip out to him.

The robot stared at it and then gave a nod. He then opened his card bank and Violet placed the chip into one of the two remaining slots.

"Will this undermine my medical or fighting abilities?" He asked.

The woman shook her head. "It might be what saves us all."

"Would you like it if I use it now?"

Violet had to think about it. They could, but they didn't have a plan. They couldn't go back in time without knowing where to start. They couldn't just go blindly.

"I think we'll wait for the right moment." She nodded.

BOOM!

Sounds outside their door could be heard. It alerted everyone in the room. They could hear gunfires and loud stomping coming from an enemy bot.

"They found us." Hiro exclaimed wide eyed.

"Break time's over." Wilbur grabbed his helmet and ushered everyone to the other exit.

Where was Baymax's armor when they needed it? The robot was moving to slow and the fact that the three humans were exhausted didn't help either.

The door blew open and the enemy was on their trail.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?!" Violet asked.

"Honestly...I don't know." Wilbur admitted. "But when have we known where we're going since all this started?"

He had a point. What mattered was they survived.

Their shoes were soaked from the ankle deep sewer waters. Violet did have full leg length boots, but she could feel the water seeping into them. They could see the shadows of the guards coming.

"I'll hold them off." Wilbur said.

"Are you crazy!?" Violet snapped. "You refused to leave me, so I'm doing the same for you!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Now is not the time." He argued. "You're a super. It's better you than me!"

"What?" She she raised an eyebrow.

"There's a better chance we'd make it further if you're still around." Before Violet could say anything, he brought their helmets up and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and forced, but it did shut her up. Hiro sighed. She was the one girl who got between them, but they put their feelings aside a long time ago. If Wilbur kissed her, then that meant he wasn't coming back.

Wilbur looked over to Hiro. "You take care of her, okay." And he was serious about it.

Hiro was reluctant, but nodded. He grabbed Violet's hand and pushed Baymax in front, going further down the drains.

Violet looked back sadly. Tears falling down. Wilbur turned around, biting his lip in fear. His gloves were already low battery, but there would be enough to get his friends out of here, hopefully.

Further ahead, they heard the gun shots and a loud splash on the water. Another one had fallen.

"Baymax! Use it now!" She shouted through clench teeth.

"It will need to charge."

"Just do it quick."

Hiro blinked confused. "Vi? What are you talking about?"

"I gave the time chip to Baymax. I think it'll work."

"Woah, what?" Hiro said surprised. "We were suppose to put it in a time machine!"

Violet looked at him annoyed. "And where are we going to find a time machine? They were destroyed and the time chip was all that was left! This might be the only way!"

"You're gambling here!"

"I don't care. It might be the only gamble we have!"

"Fifty percent." Baymax announced.

The enemy was closing in. Violet took a few steps forward and held her stance. She held her hands up and a shimmering, transparent, purple shield appeared, creating an indestructible wall that separated them and their enemies.

"Violet! Using this much power in your state could kill you!" Hiro yelled.

"Sixty-five percent."

"Then you have to make sure when you go back, this never happens." She said without facing him. With each hit to her field, she winced, but concentrated hard.

"Tough one, isn't he?"

Wilbur grunted as one of the guards held him up against the wall. He was bleeding in his abdomen from the gun shot he received. The guards had bowler hats over their heads. Eyes were not visible as the hat covered them.

The light was red and he knew this monstrosity of an invention all too well. Before they could try another blow on him, Wilbur charged the remaining power in his glove and blasted at them. They fell unconscious. He held his hand over his chest to limit the bleeding and then made his way to his friends.

"Ninety percent."

Hiro had managed to use his neurotransmitter to send his microbots to attack the guards and robot. There wasn't a lot, since they got destroyed over time, but there was enough to take this group down. He caught sight of a limping figure and the blue and black armor with a lightning bolt told him who it was.

Wilbur made it! He commanded his microbots to shield him and they created a ball around him and sent him over to them. Violet's field was blocking him from entering, but when she saw what Hiro was bringing in, she made a gap big enough to fit it.

"Thanks." Wilbur panted.

Bullets were now coming through the forcefield. They were slowed down, but if they were making it through, it meant Violet was almost going to pass out.

The robot held out its fist and a missile was launched toward them.

That's it. They were goners.

"One hundred percent." Baymax finished and the robot began to glow blue and a bubble began expanding over him. It grew in size, going over the team. The missile came and Violet's shield fell.

A bright light surrounded them and then everything went dark.

The guards shielded themselves and when they looked back, their four targets had disappeared.

* * *

**AN: So if you follow me on Instagram, then you know how much I love putting Hiro, Violet and Wilbur together. I finally made a fanfic. Or at least started on one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If you're lost on what's going on, think of it like Days of Future Past and yes, Violet and Wilbur do have BH6 styled uniforms in this chapter. I'll get into more detail about the new suits later and just because Wilbur kissed Violet, it does not mean they're end game.**


	2. Coincidence? I think not

The darkness soon disappeared and brown eyes shot open. Hiro looked around his hotel room and found he was still in the same room he had fallen asleep in last night.

Everything in that dream felt all to real. He felt the exhaustion, the injuries he received and even the girl he held in his arms.

Violet Parr.

He hadn't thought about her in years. Even Wilbur. Back when they were five, they were best friends. An inseparable three. But as life goes by, everyone eventually goes their separate ways.

Maybe he'd at least see Wilbur today. Today was the first day of the Robinson showcase. His microbot technology had been chosen by the board. So for the next week, he'd be staying in Todayland. Wilbur was the son of Cornelius, head of Robinson industries. But the teenager didn't plan on saying anything. Wilbur had probably moved on.

* * *

In the same hotel on a different floor, Violet Parr took a deep breath as she threw her robe over herself and went to the bedroom where her clothes for the day had been laid out on the bed.

The dream was crazy. All too real. But she shook it off. For the next week, she was going to focus on her article for the newspaper she worked as an intern at. This could be her big break and could get her the scholarship she needed.

The raven haired girl placed her purple v neck and black pants on. She would have to ignore her exhaustion. That dream seemed off. As if she had literally used up all her energy to keep that forcefield up.

* * *

At the Robinson home, Wilbur was staring at his chest where he had been shot. Relief washed over him when he saw no sign of a wound. Not even a scratch. But he was still able to feel the blood on his hand and even Violet's lips against his. He hadn't seen the girl in years and for some reason he just kissed her in a dream?

What was that all about?

But in the dream all three of them, including Hiro, seemed well caught up. Oh well. It was just a dream.

"Wilbur!" His mother called. "Don't forget to get your stuff ready for the showcase tonight!"

"Yeah, mom!" He shouted back.

* * *

People were moving all over the place at Robinson Industries. Preparing for the Showcase. It was hectic.

One of the workers, went by unnoticed. He moved under a security camera by the stage and quickly stuck on a magnetic bug.

In a secure location, a screen turned on and showed the stage.

"Now we are all hooked to the system." A man said.

"Excellent." A deeper voice grinned.

"Robinson will be too busy with the showcase. We'll be in and out before he realizes its too late."

He threw a bowler hat on the table. It looked ordinary, but thanks to the stolen DOR-15 blueprints, the hat was so much more.

Robinson hadn't even noticed the missing blueprints. Then again, it was a discarded project and no one really gave them much of a second thought.

"Patience is the only thing we must wait for now."

* * *

The rest of the gang had arrived to support Hiro. Baymax was strolling behind.

"Photo!" Honey announced and everyone gathered together as she held her phone out.

"I'm going to go look around. I'll catch up later." Hiro said after the photo.

Besides the dream, Hiro couldn't help but shake off the feeling that this had all happened before. As if he had already lived this moment.

A serious case of déjà vu no doubt.

"My scans indicate you are under some kind of stress and you are extremely exhausted." Baymax pointed out.

Hiro let out a yawn. "Rough sleep. I'll catch up on some sleep afterwards." He brushed off.

He was looking at some of the other inventions on display. He wasn't on tonight, but he still needed to make an appearance and explain his work for anyone interested.

No one was at his spot, so he could look around and his brief information did explain the basic purpose of his microbots.

"Of all places to run into you." A girl's voice said.

Hiro turned around and could not believe who was standing there. It was Violet. She was so much older than the last time he had seen her. Then again, eleven years is a long time.

"Violet?"

"Who else?" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm an intern for Metroville Times. I was given the opportunity to do an article on the showcase."

"Wow." He said wide eyed. "That sounds big."

"It is. If I do good, I could get a scholarship on journalism when I reach college." She seemed happy about it and he couldn't blame her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have my own invention on display."

"That sounds super duper. You have an invention here?"

"Yeah. Mine's the microbots."

"Microbots?"

"I could give you a demonstration." He offered.

"I've got time to spare."

"Your body temperature has slowly risen." Baymax said.

Hiro turned to the robot. "B-Baymax? Keep it down." He said through gritted teeth.

Violet just giggled.

"This is Baymax. He's supposedly a robotic nurse."

"Oh. He sounds handy. Are you going to be showcasing him?"

"No. He's not really my invention. He was Tadashi's."

Violet fell silent. "I'm really sorry about that."

She remembered when her mom called her about it. Tadashi had been the big brother she never had and he did stand up for her back in kindergarten. So hearing he died did lower her mood that day.

"It's not your fault and it was years ago." Hiro assured.

The girl dropped the subject and Hiro led her through the maze of displays. There were some good stuff being demonstrated.

They finally stopped at his station. He placed the band on his head.

"This is a neurotransmitter. It allows me to communicate telepathically with the microbots."

"So it's like you're controlling it with your mind."

"Basically." He then thought of something and the microbots formed a normal sized hand, extending out to Violet. She willingly shook it and then closely examine it.

"Weren't these used in the Krei Tech attack?"

"Ahh...it was stolen. Someone wanted to use my invention for other methods."

Violet raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll probably need to sound real convincing with this."

"Huh?"

"This technology. It was used to destroy something. As helpful as it seems, you wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. The Krei Tech incident made that clear."

She had a point. How many people would be willing to want his technology? The event had been two years ago, but stuff like that stayed for life.

"But seeing as a company like Robinson Industries has allowed it to he showcased, it could help gain some positive feedback."

"Let hope it's enough. Who knows? Maybe I'll be working here in a year." He joked.

"Violet?!"

The two turned around and saw Aunt Cass with a stunned expression.

Hey, Hiro was still technically underage. He needs a guardian.

"Oh, hi." She waved.

"My goodness. You've grown. Last time I saw you, you could barely see the top of the counter at the cafe. How've you been?" The woman asked.

"I've been good."

"You here alone?"

"No. My mom came with me. She was getting some coffee last time I saw her."

"Maybe I'll join her." Cass said.

"It was nice seeing you again. You two enjoy yourselves." She smiled and then headed towards the cafe.

"Still as chipper as before." Violet said.

"That's Aunt Cass for you." Hiro laughed , removing his neurotransmitter.

After that, the two caught up and walked around. Looking at all the other inventions. Baymax was a lot more distracted and several times, Hiro had to pull him away from some of the inventions.

When exchanging information, Violet kept the whole super thing on the down low. She never did tell them her secret and her mom had told her that her identity was her most valuable position. Hiro didn't do much mentioning of his secret super work either. Unlike the Incredibles who were known to the public, their team kept it low and avoided being seen.

He noticed Violet had seemed to lack rest as well. She had yawned a couple of times as they went by.

What kind of a coincidence was this?

"Get any sleep?" He asked her.

"Not as much as I thought." She replied modestly.

"Lack of sleep can cause slow reactions and decrease one's focus. And in your case, Violet, effect your X gene."

Her blue eyes widened when she heard the last part of Baymax's statement.

"Woah! Your robot here gives out a lot of information."

"He tends to do that. But what's an X gene?" He tilted his head.

"X gene is..."

"Nothing. It's like a rare blood type sort of thing." She said over the robot. "How about we grab something to eat before the introductions start."

She was hiding something. Her reaction to the whole X gene thing seemed like it would be bad if he knew. But, he understood she had her reasons and Baymax was out of line for bringing it up.

"Hey buddy. Maybe next time you should keep the scanning to a minimum." He patted the robot on his stomach. When he went after Violet, Baymax looked down at his stomach and patted it like Hiro just did.

* * *

"Mom." Wilbur moaned for the umpteenth time as the woman adjusted his jacket. "This isn't a formal event. Stop making it look like you want me to wear a tie or something."

"It's an important event and it qualifies as formal." She stated.

"Dad's just looking at what inventions people have. He does that everyday."

"Franny. You should stop." Cornelius stepped in to save his son. "That's the best you can get a jacket to look." He then turned to his teenaged son. It's hard to believe how much he had grown since the time at the science fair. "And your mother is right. This is a formal event. But also informal."

"You're only saying that because she has to be right about everything."

"Just...run along. I'll see you later."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and headed inside.

"Is he the same kid who left the garage door unlocked?" Cornelius joked. Wilbur did learn his lesson about time travel and was more careful now around inventions. But part of Cornelius missed that troublemaking side of him. Nowadays, he barely saw him. But who could blame him for their lack on interaction? Cornelius spent a lot of time at work or locked up in his office at home. Barely giving anyone the time of day.

"It's a phase, honey. It'll past. But you...we have to accept that he's not a kid anymore." She sighed.

Every year he attended these and they eventually got boring. There were some cool inventions, but the excitement would only last for so long and the speeches people gave about their products seriously bore him. One long lecture would be enough to take anyone's attention away. As he made his way through the crowd, he let out a yawn. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey, kid, watch it." A woman said. He looked to see a young woman, with black hair in a pixie cut and purple highlights. She reminded him of a biker chick.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, Gogo! Do you know who that is?" Another female voice said excitedly. "It's Wilbur Robinson."

The other woman was tall and her heels gave her more height. She had long dark blonde hair and pink glasses.

The one called Gogo looked him over and realization clicked. "So it is."

"Are you expecting an autograph?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. But it's an honor to meet the son of one of the world's greatest inventors. I'm Honey."

Honey? Gogo? What kind of names were those?

"Yeah. That's me. Son of a great inventor." Was that all he was to people? Happened every year.

"You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be?" Gogo stated.

"How old were you expecting I'd be?"

"I don't know. Maybe in your twenties." Gogo shrugged.

"No...I'm only sixteen."

"Figured."

"Come on. Lets take a photo." Honey held out her camera.

Gogo reluctantly joined and Wilbur brought up a smile.

"Everybody say Keep Moving Forward."

The three said it and Honey then clicked the button.

"It was great meeting you." Honey grinned and unexpectedly hugged the boy.

"Always a pleasure to meet fans." Wilbur said awkwardly.

* * *

Hiro and Violet brought hot chips and found an empty table to sit at.

"Have you ever been to one of these things?" Hiro asked, so they weren't eating in silence.

"No." Violet shook her head. "Unless you count school science fairs. But I did attend the Super convention a few months ago."

"Super convention?"

"It's a gather up of well known supers and a few others heroes. Last year they brought up the Mysterious Six."

"Mysterious Six?"

"I would've thought you heard of them. They operate in San Fransokyo. They said they were involved in the Krei Tech incident and are now fighting off crime in the city."

He almost choked on his chip. She meant them. She was talking about him, Baymax, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred. They were known as the Mysterious Six? What genius came up with that?

"They sound...interesting."

"Yeah...but I hear the government is tracking them."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you know how the superhero gig works?"

"No..."

"Supers have been in hiding and since the whole Omnidroid incident a few years back, supers have been coming out of hiding, but now they need government approval before coming out into the field. I think it's because some people aren't okay with the whole supers thing yet or to save money on damages."

Wow. There were rules to being a kind of hero. They did want to help people, but he never thought he needed to get government approval. He definitely needed to tell the team this later. Now they had to be careful with the government tracking them.

"They wouldn't get in trouble, would they?"

"Not really. They just need to be registered and if something goes wrong, the NSA steps in and cleans the mess. Kinda like an insurance policy."

"Hey Hiro." It was Wasabi. He must've seen him from wherever he had been. Fred was with him as well.

"Oh hi." He faced his friend.

"Guess who Honey and Gogo saw?" Fred jumped in.

"Who?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Wilbur Robinson. She already has the photo up on her Instagram."

"He's here already?" Violet's eyes widened.

The two men looked over to the girl, only noticing her now.

"Yeah. Meaning the introductions will be starting soon. And you are?" Wasabi said.

"Wasabi, Fred. This is Violet. She's a friend of mine." Hiro introduced.

"Pleasure, milady." Fred bowed.

Violet giggled. "Pleasure is all mine."

"Hiro's never mentioned you before." Wasabi informed.

"Well, it's been years since we last saw each other. Big coincidence meeting him here."

"I see." He nodded. "Guess you two probably want to be alone and catch up."

"Yeah, catch up." Fred joked.

Neither of the two noticed the two teenagers had blushed in embarrassment.

Violet cleared her throat. "Lets see if we can find him."

"Find who?"

"Wilbur. Seeing as all three of us are in the same place, lets have our own small reunion."

"You think someone like Wilbur is going to remember us?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't."

It didn't seem like a bad idea. Even if he didn't remember them, saying hi wouldn't hurt.

"Is this Wilbur another old friend?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah. All three of us go way back." Hiro replied.

Once again, they were making their way through the crowds of people. Finding one person seemed impossible. Like a needle in a haystack.

The one in search, was currently avoiding being spotted by people. He was going to be blinded by all the camera flashes and his jaws were hurting from all that smiling for photos. The last group who caught him had trouble with their camera and it was the longest ten minutes of the night so far.

"Do you mind a photo?"

Wilbur moaned. He should've stayed home, but when he turned around he thought otherwise. It may have been years and they seemed to changed, but he could recognize them anywhere.

"This isn't a joke is it?" He said looking around for anyone else acting suspicious. He found no one and brought his attention back to the other two.

"No joke." Violet smiled. "It's Hiro and Violet in the flesh."

He always figured if he was to see either of the two again, he'd just bump into one of them, seeing both of them together was a surprise.

"I can see the fangirls have kept you busy." Hiro teased.

"As annoying as it is, at least it makes their day. Most of them are probably just here for that." Wilbur shrugged.

"Well you certainly made Honey's night."

"Honey? You mean that tall girl with the glasses who was with that biker chick?"

"They're here for support."

"You have something to showcase?"

"Microbots."

"Uh-huh." Wilbur slowly nodded.

"They're a lot cooler than they sound." Violet said.

"So you two are here for the whole week?"

"Yup. So if the famous Wilbur Robinson isn't busy, how about the three of us catch up and make the best of it?" Violet smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done to Violet Parr?" Wilbur joked.

"A lot can happen in a decade."

"Obviously."

Franny too had ran into her old friends and the three women smirked at seeing their kids interact. It had been such a long time.

"It looks like their nights have been made." Cass chuckled.

The three woman had been having their own conversation. Besides the usual catch up, they figured that maybe the kids would be up for spending their own time together.

"They could stay at home. We have plenty of rooms." Franny said.

"I recall. We spent hours looking for them in your home."

"But it certainly beats staying at a hotel." Cass nodded.

* * *

"You graduated at thirteen?" The two teens were both giving surprised stares at Hiro.

"Looks like dad's got some competition." Wilbur laughed.

"Maybe. But I doubt he spent a year off bot fighting."

"But that's illegal." Violet raised an eyebrow.

"No. Betting on bot fighting is illegal." He corrected.

"You'd still get in trouble for it, unless its an official tournament."

"Isn't your dad against those?" Violet asked.

"Well he does want to make the world a better place and he creates robots to be equal, but even he can't stop what some people call fun. C.A.R.L on the other hand. He's another story."

"Most battle robots don't have AI anyway. Although, that Omnidroid could be an exception."

"You mean that big boulder octopus robot?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah. That robot was equipped with an AI that allowed it to solve any problem it came across. But that's what caused it to go rogue, then again that's what they said."

"Whose they?" Hiro now questioned.

"The one behind it all. Apparently it was a plot to lure supers in."

"Why?" Both boys asked.

"Beats me." Violet shrugged. "The guy had a grudge? I don't know."

The rest was rather classified. She couldn't inform them about the rest and that it was against her own father. She already said too much.

"How do you even know all this?" Wilbur asked.

"Ahh...journalists are known to snoop around." She answered. Not exactly the truth, but not a lie either.

Both boys gave her odd looks, but let her reply go for now. If there was one thing about Violet Parr that they knew, it was that she was very secretive and hesitated a lot because of it. She knew she could trust them, but whatever secret she had, she never could tell them. As much as it irked them, they respected her privacy and always let it go, but how long were they going to keep it up?

"Who would've thought Hiro knew Wilbur Robinson." Gogo said.

"Cass says they were friends up until kindergarten. But that Violet is adorable." Honey smiled.

"At least Hiro is hanging around with kids his age." Wasabi pointed out.

They all loved Hiro and he was their friend, but he was a few years younger and it was definitely nice to see him hanging around with kids his own age. It must've been hard making friends when you constantly skipped grades and finished high school before you're even qualified to start.

"Is it just me or does she look like Invisigirl?" Fred asked, carefully examining the girl.

"Okay. Don't." Gogo said. "We don't need to make accusations and its probably a coincidence."

"But just imagine meeting a real super out of costume?"

"Aren't we technically that?" Wasabi raised an eyebrow.

"No." Honey shook her head. "We may be heroes, but supers is mostly referred to those who have advanced human skills and are higher up the evolutionary scale."

This wasn't one of Fred's comic books where a random blend in put on a costume and suddenly became a super hero. In their world, supers were actually supers. Beings who looked like the rest of them, but had skills that, if not carefully concealed, could do what they'd only dream about.

"Your friends seem to be eyeing us?" Violet announced, catching glimpses of Hiro's friends giving them glances.

"Maybe they are having a hard time believing your friends with me." Wilbur laughed lightly.

Hiro turned around and could see they were definitely discussing something. "I guess it is a lot to take in. I don't normally hang out with kids my age."

"I get you're in college, but don't you hang out with kids outside of school?" Wilbur asked.

"Not many people are comfortable hanging out with someone whose graduated early."

"Well, they're missing out." Violet said. "Because it'd be dumb to pass up the opportunity to be your friend." She smile and hugged him from behind.

Hiro blushed lightly. "Thanks, Vi."

"What are friends for?"

All three smiled, but it fell when the déjà vu feeling returned. Did all this happen before and why did it feel as if something big was going to happen?

A loud ringing echoed through the speakers around the area as someone set up the microphone on stage.

The show was about to start.

* * *

**AN: And claps for my longest chapter to date. I should give a heads up, I'll bouncing back and forth between the future we saw in the beginning and this time line. **

**And yes, I do have this on Wattpad. That one will be updated more frequently.**


	3. Its All Happened Before

"You'd think that someone would've invented something to stop that." Cornelius joked after the ringing stopped. Everyone seemed to laugh, except the tree teens watching from their table. That joke sounded familiar, but neither of them heard it before.

Cornelius continued on, telling everyone what was planned for this year's showcase and hinting on what they were going to expect this year from Robinson Industries.

"Am I the only one who feels like something bad is going to happen?" Wilbur whispered.

Hiro and Violet looked at him confused. Not because it was unexpected, but they were feeling it too. Like something was going to explode and that it would lead up to something much bigger and much worse.

Violet was going by super instincts, but if it was all three of them thinking it, then it was certainly more than just a common instinct.

"So enjoy the rest of your evening and the rest of your week here." Cornelius concluded.

There was applauds from the crowds and after a minute, everyone began to leave and go back to their own thing.

Seeing as nothing occurred, the three got up and figured they should get back to their families.

No sooner had they started walking that a loud explosion destroyed the stage. Thankfully no one was in close range of receiving severe injuries.

All three of them fell back. Violet landing on Wilbur. Neither of them had time to comment on it as the fire spread and a beam crashed the stage. Everyone was making their ways to the various exits, desperate to get out with their lives.

"What's happening?" Violet shouted, getting herself off the boy. As far as she knew, the place was on fire. But why?

"I don't know. But I don't want to stick around and find out." Wilbur said and looked around for an exit.

"Would my karate assist in this situation?" Baymax asked.

Hiro looked at the robot and as much as it would, Baymax didn't have his armor.

"You taught your robot karate?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Is now really the time to be questioning about a robot knowing karate?" Violet said, her eyes on the ceiling and she began to step back. Another beam fell and she pushed herself and the boys away.

"There goes our only way out." Hiro frowned. "Baymax think you can push it aside?"

"I could try." The robot nodded and attempted to push the beam, but the flames and heat made it difficult. "I am sorry, Hiro."

"It's okay. Alright, lets go." He motioned for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked.

"To find a way out."

"I know this place and that way was our only exit. Everything else is too far from us and its harder to make it through this."

"We have to try." If he could get to his microbots, then maybe he could save them.

Her super suit was underneath her current outfit, but she couldn't just leave them here. Looks like she had to be careful with using her powers.

The heat grew and it was getting harder to see and breath. Their eyes grew watery and from time to time they had to lean on something for support.

"Your body temperatures have increased dramatically and you have inhaled a lot of smoke. I must attend to your injuries soon."

"That's if we get out." Wilbur said to Baymax.

"I got it!" Hiro managed to yell out and placed his headband on. Good thing it was still in one piece.

"What are your microbots going to do?" Violet tilted her head.

"Remember? I think it, they do it. I can command them to help us get a safe route and hopefully..."

"Watch out!" Wilbur shouted and kicked...a flying hat. ...now there's something you don't see everyday.

"Woah." Violet looked closely. The hat then jerked up and reached its claws toward her. Wilbur grabbed some weird invention and used it as a bat to send the hat away.

"I thought that was destroyed." He blinked.

"What was destroyed?" Hiro faced him after having his gaze follow the strange hat.

"Long story."

* * *

The Robinson clan, Cass and the team and Helen had made it out and gathered outside. Where were the kids?

"Last I saw of them, they were coming toward us before the fire started." Billie informed.

"What if they're still in there?!" Cass panicked. "What if they don't make it out and I lose another nephew!?"

"Calm down." Helen held the woman by her shoulders and helped her relax. "I'm sure they'll be fine." She knew her daughter. Violet was tough and even though she had once told her that her identity was her most valuable possession, Helen knew that Violet would make the right choice and may have no other choice then to use her powers here if they were still trapped. As a mother, she too worried for her child.

* * *

The microbots began crawling over the debris and onto the ceiling.

"Quick! Hold on to Baymax!" He ordered the other two. Not asking any questions, the three clung onto the robot and Hiro's microbots pulled them up. An open window was their exit. Almost home free. They were almost able to touch it. Baymax reached out, holding Wilbur and Violet in one hand and Hiro grabbing onto his back. Their relief was then diminished when another explosion erupted and the three were knocked out off Baymax. The robot was ejected out the window and the three teenagers found themselves about to crash into the ground.

Seeing no other choice, Violet quickly created a field around them, the lack of gravity stopped them from hitting the ground hard. She released her field when they were inches from the floor and they fell with a thud.

"How'd you do that?" Wilbur asked wide eyed.

"I'm a super, okay. Let's not make a big deal about this. Lets worry about getting out first."

"As new as this information is, I have the strangest feeling you already told me that." Hiro came between them, facing Violet.

The girl looked at him confused, but what he was saying wasn't crazy. This had all happened before and for some reason, they were reliving it. As each moment passed, whatever was being fed to them, was tasting of familiarity.

"Since we're familiar with this situation, does anyone remember how we got out?" Wilbur asked.

They shook their heads. Something was blocking those memories.

"I don't know. But we clearly made it out." Hiro said. The dream last night was no dream. That was actually happened or will happen. ...what's the logic with time travel?

"Can't you use your microbots?" Violet asked.

Hiro pulled the neurotransmitter off his head and showed it had been damaged.

"You're a super, right? Won't your powers help?" He asked her.

"Uhm..." Violet bit her lip. "They might, but I don't know how far invisibility and force fields will get us."

"Invisibility? Force fields? No way! You're Invisigirl!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Give the boy a prize." Violet said sarcastically. "Come on!" She ran forward and blasted a field at a pile of debris, clearing their way.

More bowler hats came and their mechanical tentacles were out and they began spinning the claws at the tip. It was a good thing all three were skilled in fighting, but with those blades, it was hard to hit. Wilbur grabbed a piece of iron and began swinging throws like a baseball player. Violet began using her fields as a form of offense and Hiro managed to use a bin for a shield and weapon.

One bowler hat, was separate from the group and held something in its one hand. Wilbur saw it go inside the hat and he quickly ran after it.

"Where are you going?!" The girl asked, not taking her focus off the battle with the deadly hats.

"I'll be back!" Was all he told her. He jumped onto a pile of debris and struck the hat with his piece of iron. The hat fell and its small eye flashed red, indicating it was angry at the boy who hit her. Not caring, Wilbur stabbed the eye and the hat became lifeless.

"I always thought bowler hats were lame." He said to it and grabbed the small chip it had stolen.

What exactly was this and why steal it?

Whatever it was, the bad guy wanted it and he was going to make sure they didn't get it.

Hiro and Violet finished fighting the other hats and joined Wilbur.

"What is that?" Violet looked at the chip curiously.

"Don't know." Wilbur shook his head. "But whoever is responsible for this, wants it."

"Guys!" Wilbur and Violet looked up at Hiro. "There's a way out through there." He pointed to a small opening up ahead.

Violet took a deep breath. That probably wasn't a good idea as she began violently hacking the smoke.

Wilbur rubbed her back. "I know you can do it." He smiled encouragingly.

She took it easy and then threw a large forcefield at the rubble blocking their path.

* * *

When another explosion was heard, the families of the three trapped teenagers, worry grew. Their kids had still not came out and they feared the worse.

"We should've brought our gear!" Gogo yelled quietly to the team.

"No one saw this coming." Honey comforted. "We would've never had known."

"I've read a lot of comics and I know that isn't an excuse." Fred told Honey. "Heroes always have to be prepared."

The one hero who was prepared amongst the large group was Helen. She had her suit and everything, but how could she get away and find her daughter? When the first explosion came she wanted to stretch out and grab the the three kids, but her stupid pride and determination to keep her identity a secret got in the way.

For once, she should've just done what was right. So, she would've exposed herself and her family, but at least Violet, Hiro and Wilbur would be alive and well.

"Look!" Franny pointed to a large white object that came flying from the explosion and landed a few feet from them.

"Baymax!" Cass said with relief. If Baymax was here, Hiro couldn't be far behind. Her thoughts were fallen when she saw her nephew nor anyone else was with the robot.

"Where are the others?" Cornelius asked.

Fred and Wasabi helped Baymax up as his attempts to get up had failed. All he could do was wave his legs in the air. Someone should fix that.

"Hiro, Violet and Wilbur had fallen when the explosion came. I am unaware of their current positions."

"Please tell me they're fine?" Franny looked at him with worry and hope.

"My scanner is slightly damaged, but I am able to faintly detect that there are people still inside."

"How many?" Gaston asked.

"I am unsure. The fire is jamming my signal."

Helen slowly backed off from the group unnoticed. She grabbed her communicator and tried contacting Violet.

"Come on, sweetie." She whispered through clenched teeth.

"Mom?"

The voice was surrounded by static, but it was still Violet's voice.

"Tell me you're okay."

"I'm...fine. We...trying...find...out." The signal was being jammed, but she could basically tell that she was finding a way out.

"Are Wilbur and Hiro with you?"

"Yeah...R...fine."

The signal then cut off and a third explosion came.

All of them looked in worry and fear. That was the biggest explosion of the night and there was no way they could've survived. Black smoke surrounded the area. Firemen and medics had arrived, flames quickly being dosed by water.

* * *

No sooner had they got out that the final explosion blew. Before the flames could devour them, Violet used her remaining energy to bring up another shield around them. It wasn't her strongest, but it did the trick.

Wilbur was the first to pass out. The ringing making him dizzy and running out of oxygen causing him to fall. Once the wave of fire passed and it was safe to let go, Violet too fell under the spell of unconsciousness. Finally Hiro fell to his hands. His vision was cloudy and he could hear voices. They were muffled and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He then found his world becoming black and he fell limp onto the ground beside his already unconscious friends.

This had happened before.

* * *

Paramedics were at the scene and helping out as many people as they could. Luckily, no one received fatal injuries. Worst people got were small burns or even a sprained joint. Nothing but a few days rest could fix.

Firemen put out the flames and searched the remains. Robinson industries was destroyed. An insta- building could fix this up quickly, but they had to clean up first and there were some things that could never be replaced.

"I found something!" One firemen shouted. He and the other men near him, made their way towards what had caught their attention.

Three unconscious teenagers were lying near a damaged exit. Their skin had blotches of black ash in many places, mixed with red from the burns they received and even scratches that had blood oozing out. They were all breathing, but faintly.

"Lets get them to the paramedics." The man said and three of them each carried the kids in their arms.

"MEDIC!" The one who had both hands free shouted out and waved his hands frantically, trying to get their attention.

"How did they survive this close to building?" The one holding the girl asked.

"Who knows?" The firemen holding Cornelius' son shrugged. "But if we don't get them medical attention soon, they might not live." He began making his way towards the medics already running over to them, each pushing a stretcher.

A woman saw the three kids and she gasped. "Quick! Put them down." She motioned for the men to put them down onto one of the stretchers.

The kids were quickly fitted with a nebulizer and rushed back to the ambulances.

"Isn't this Wilbur Robinson?" One of the nurses asked, having recognized one patient.

"It is!" Another said in realization. "Someone has to inform his parents! Maybe we'll find out who the other two are through them."

* * *

At least Baymax's medical and healthcare procedures were still operational. He was able to tend to some of the patients.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." He said cheerfully, giving the small child a lollipop. The boy had fallen and scraped his knee through the commotion. All he needed was some antiseptic and a band aid.

"Thank you." The little boy grinned taking the lollipop and running to his mother.

Baymax watched as the child walked away and then saw some paramedics rushing to the ambulances, each having a patient. From his scanner, although damaged, he could see that the three needed medical attention immediately. He also recognized the patients.

"I have located your children." He waddled over to the extremely depressed group. "They are there." He pointed to the ambulances. "If it will make you feel better, the three are alive but are in need of immediate medical attention."

This did indeed catch their attention. All the women's eyes were tear stained and even some of the men had failed to hold back their tears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson?" A paramedic approached. "We found your son and he's being taken to the hospital as we speak." She informed.

Franny was the one to get up and approach and as worried as she was for her son, she still had her friends to think about. It wasn't just her son who was in there.

"Will he be alright and was he with anyone?!" She asked frantically.

"He was found unconscious along with two other kids. They're all in the same state. And once we get them treated, they'll be fine, most likely." The woman nodded.

"I'm not staying around here any longer. Lets get in our card and drive down to the hospital." Gogo said in determination. Hiro was like her little brother. When Tadashi died, she made sure she was there for Hiro. She promised herself she would be.

Everyone agreed and began making their way to their vehicles. Helen's phone rang and she had to quickly answer it.

"Bob! I'm fine." She assured.

"Violet? ...she's..." The woman bit her lips to hold back tears. "I don't know. They just took her to the hospital."

There was a long pause. Cornelius looked at his wife and she gave a nod. The man then came over to Helen and gave her a comforting hug.

Helen sniffed and gave him a smile.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

She then hung up and everyone began driving to Todayland Hospital.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy. Hope you're all enjoying this story so far.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	4. Just Barely

Papers scattered across the floors and various objects had been thrown across the room.

"You always were a sore loser." The man with fiery red hair remarked.

"We had it in our grasp!" The large man yelled angrily. "And we just lose it! It's destroyed now!"

"It's not my fault the hats didn't work." The other man said defensively.

He was then grabbed by the shirt and pulled up to the big man's height. His legs dangling off the ground.

"You designed them, Pine." He spat. "So it's entirely your fault."

"I used the blueprints you stole from Robinson industries. As advance as I am with my technology, I am not as advanced as Robinson."

"But without that chip we won't be able to put forward our plan." He dropped the small man in his grasp.

"Then we'll have to make do without it." Pine dusted himself.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We just need to make sure our army of robots are stronger and using the DOR-15 technology we can control anyone and everyone. And I think if we get Robinson's genius mind under our control, we can get him to replicate the chip." Pine smirked.

The large man felt a grin crawl on his face.

"Where would I be without your genius mind...Buddy." He patted the other man's back, causing him to lose balance.

"Still in jail for illegal bot fighting."

* * *

Beeping and silent breathing from multiple sources was what brought him back to consciousness. He wanted to go back to sleep. It was so much more peaceful and painless.

The more awake and aware he became, the pain began to consume him. He was aching all over, that moving seemed to be a difficult effort.

Light was coming in through his eyelids and he figured he'd try opening them. They weighed like a tonne. Once he got them up, he shut them again instantly as the light was too blinding. Instead, he flickered his eyelids to adjust to the lighting. When he was able to withstand it, brown eyes scanned the room.

He was in some hospital. His mind was currently blank and he had no clue why he was here. He saw his aunt asleep beside, sitting on a chair and her head resting against his bed.

Hiro tried opening his mouth, but found something was lodged into it.

A breathing tube?

He thought hard and recalled the fire at Robinson Industries. He was with Wilbur and Violet and after the last explosion he couldn't remember anything. Were his friends okay?

He was the last to pass out out of them and he had to know if they made it.

"Hiro?"

The boy looked up and saw his robotic companion.

"I am glad to know you are finally awake."

Cass moved her head and moaned. She woke up and saw Baymax.

"Baymax?" She blinked. "Uhm...why are you here?" She knew that the robot was worried about her nephew. She was worried about him. But Baymax did hourly checks and now wasn't time. Was it?"

"I saw Hiro was in need and went to check on him." He replied.

Cass looked at him worriedly and quickly turned to her nephew. Her worry fell when she saw he was awake.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She said in relief and hugged him.

"Aunt Cass...you're cwushing me." He said.

She pulled back, but then gave him another.

"Last hug." She said and let go, wiping the tears off her face and giving him a smile.

"I shall inform the others that Hiro is awake." Baymax announced.

Cass gave him a nod and both watched as Baymax walked away. Cass then tuned back to Hiro.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm aching all over." He admitted. "How wong was I out?"

Cass looked away, chewing at the insides of her cheeks. "About four days?" She revealed.

Hiro's eyes widened. He'd been out for that long?

"What happen?"

"After the fire, they found you unconscious and in serious need of medical attention." She said. "We didn't know if you were going to make it, but the doctors told us it was miracle you survived and this..." She gestured to him. "Was all you received. They said the fire should've killed you." Her eyes flooded once more and she buried her face in her hands as the thought that she almost lost another part of family came back.

Hiro painfully brought his hand to hers and smiled.

"Hey, I'm still here, Aunt Cass." He said.

He knew why he survived. If it wasn't for Violet he would be dead.

...Violet.

Wait! How was she? How was Wilbur? They made it out with him, right?

"How's Wil and ...Vi?" He asked.

"Wilbur is fine. He first woke up a few hours ago. As for Violet..."

"Yes?" He looked worriedly at his aunt.

"We haven't heard anything from her. She was...she was dead for a few minutes. If it wasn't for Baymax, she would be. Right now, she's still out. Like you and Wilbur we don't know when or if she'll wake up."

So one friend was fine and the other was hanging on the edge of her life. Come on, Vi.

"Hiro?" An unfamiliar voice said.

He looked up and saw a nurse. She had short, silky, black hair and purple eyes. Her figure was petite and dainty. She actually looked quite beautiful.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I'm Isla." She looked to Cass and immediately his aunt got up.

"I'll see you in a bit." She assured and left him alone with the nurse.

Once gone, Isla made her way towards him and began removing the tube.

"You and your friends certainly gave us a scare." She laughed lightly. "Being in a big explosion like that must've been scary."

"You know I'm sixteen?" He told her.

The nurse blinked at him.

"I'm aware. I was just making it easy for you. Would you prefer to have a doctor or nurse who sounds like this?" She made an exaggerated frown and slumped her shoulders.

Okay. He'll give her that.

"No."

Isla smiled and finished her work. "Now that you're awake you won't need this." She put the tube aside.

"The doctors will be up soon to check on you." She said and then walked away, but not before injecting him.

"Ow! What's that for?" He exclaimed.

She only laughed.

The team waited anxiously outside. Baymax informed them Hiro was awake, but before they could run in, Nurse Isla stopped them and told them to take it easy. He did still need to take a rest.

But after a few minutes she allowed them in.

"Just take it easy on him." She instructed.

"And he fights another day." Fred said once he saw Hiro lying in bed.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." He smirked.

"How are you?" Honey asked, taking a seat on the chair beside him.

"Everyone seems to be asking me that, huh?"

"We're just worried, buddy." Wasabi said.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." Hiro said with relief.

"We are too." Gogo nodded in agreement. "But next time, don't cut it close."

"Noted." He gave a nod. "Did they ever find out what caused the fire?"

"All they said was faulty wiring." Gogo replied. "Which is hard to believe considering how well maintained Robinson Industries is."

"You think it could be a set up or cover up?" Honey blinked.

Gogo shrugged. "It's a possibility. Remember Callaghan did that?"

"But should we be jumping to conclusions?" Wasabi questioned.

"I'm just saying. A guy like Cornelius Robinson could have many rivals. Robinson Industries is the top inventing company and manufacturer in the world and there are people who want his technology for other reasons."

"So is this another super story?" Fred clapped excitedly.

"What do you think, Hiro?" Wasabi asked as he rolled his eyes at Fred. "Hiro?" He called again when the boy didn't reply.

"Shh!" Honey placed a finger over her lip and pointed to Hiro.

The boy had fallen back asleep during their conversation. He did catch on that they were suggesting it was a set up and he knew it definitely was. It couldn't have been a coincidence that there were flying, killer, robot bowler hats there the same time as the fire. But before he could say anything, fatigue came over him and he reluctantly fell back under.

He'll tell them later.

"The nurse totally drugged him." Gogo crossed her arms.

* * *

Okay. He'd very much like to fall asleep now. Uncle Art was going on and on about how his meat lovers pizza saved the zumzats from extinction.

As cool as it sounded, Wilbur knew he was heavily exaggerating. Once you join him on work day, you see he is just a pizza delivery guy. That ruins the fun.

"So there I was. Box in my right hand, my left hand being my only weapon."

And you pulled out the pizza and threw it at the zumzats. I know." Wilbur said annoyed.

Art looked offended. Surely he had never told this story to him.

"What about the time I used my cheese gun to shoot down a dinosaur?"

"I was there."

"The time I accidentally brought a species of aliens home?"

"Some of the stains are still there."

"My pepperoni pizza becoming the thing of worship for the..."

"Heard it."

They heard a woman giggle. Franny had entered and felt sorry that her son was being tortured by one of her brother's stories, but also finding it amusing.

"Okay, Art. I think Wilbur has had enough of your stories for today."

The man sighed. "If you say so. My break was going to be over soon anyway." He said as he walked out.

Franny shook her head and smiled at her brother. She then returned her attention back to her son."

"Thank you." Wilbur said.

"I think you've been through enough. Don't need uncle Art boring you with his stories." She loved her brother, but his stories could bore them to sleep and they sounded repetitive.

"I can totally handle fires and explosives, but one of uncle Art's stories, just kill me." He joked.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad you're okay." She kissed his head.

"Mom. You know it takes a lot more to bring me down." He smiled at her.

"I know. But I'm a mother and its my job to keep you safe."

He couldn't stop her from that. He could make all the wisecracks to make her smile, but he couldn't stop her worrying about him.

"Something tells me you weren't here to just save me from Uncle Art."

"Well...no. I thought you wanted to know that Hiro woke up and is fine."

Wilbur's eyes widened. "Can I see him?" Since waking up earlier, he was worried for his friends. They were in there together. The three of them were trapped in that fire and fought out together. Everyone informed him that his two friends were out and that had been all their cases for the past couple of days.

"No, mister." Franny said strictly and pushed him back down. "The doctors say you need to rest."

"I've been asleep for four days! I think I've gotten plenty of rest."

That stubbornness came from his father. She was sure.

"My answer is still no and he's asleep at the moment. They gave him a sedative and if you don't settle down, I might need to get them to give you one."

Her son eased himself. There was no changing his mother's mind. He couldn't wait to get out of this place and not have people babying him every minute.

"How about Vi?" He asked instead.

"Hasn't even woken up. It's odd how she lost the most energy out of the three of you."

That's because she was using her powers to her limits. He couldn't exactly tell his mother that. Ever since they first met l, he knew she was different, but it never occurred to him she was a super. Violet never told them for a reason and it wasn't his secret to tell. So the whole part of her having powers, the bowler hats and the chip were left out and all he said was that all they focused on was getting out.

* * *

It was accustomed that hospitals had to have several doctors who specialized with supers. It was another way to conceal their identities and only the ones involved knew. That included the NSA, the team of doctors and of course the supers involved.

The Parrs had been in constant worry about their only daughter. They were relieved to hear that the boys had woken up and were fine, but their little girl was still out and appeared to have suffered the worse. Using powers in situations like that required a lot of concentration. She was still considered young and so her invulnerability was still underdeveloped. The impact should've killed her, but she was a fighter. Violet never gave up and always pushed the limits.

They hoped this time she hadn't pushed herself too far.

"Does Vi need her Prince Phillip to wake her up?" Jack Jack asked. "She's like Sleeping Beauty."

Helen smiled at her youngest son.

"It doesn't work like that." She pulled him onto her lap. "We just have to keep our fingers crossed."

"Okay." Jack Jack nodded and crossed all his fingers and even his toes. To him, the more was better.

Another two days had passed. The families, except the Parrs, had decided to return to the Robinson estate and rest. Hiro and Wilbur still needed to be examined before being allowed to go. Who knew when that'll be?

Baymax did stay and he was currently entertaining Violet's youngest brother with some child appropriate programs on his screen.

The two boys sat beside their female companion. Having been allowed to leave their rooms, they thought they'd visit the still unconscious girl.

"I feel like I belong in an asylum with this?" Wilbur tugged at the annoying hospital gown. Thank goodness they gave pants now. He would've lost too much dignity if his legs were bare.

"I think hospital and asylums are technically the same thing." Hiro said.

"That must explain why I'm going crazy."

Hiro chuckled. "No. You were always crazy."

"If I wecall, you two were both cwazy."

"Violet?!" They said in unison.

She gave them a weak smile. "You weally think I'm just going to weave you two?" This tube was annoying. She could feel her drool starting to crawl out.

"You were out longer than any of us." Wilbur pointed out.

"How wong?" She looked at them confused.

"About a week." Hiro replied.

"That wong?!" She shot up, only to cause her pain.

"Take it easy." Hiro came by her side. "We all had the same reaction."

"At least we can all relate with the fact we slept so long we travelled to the future." Wilbur joked.

"Weally? A time twavel joke?" Violet raised an eyebrow. "You're not Marty Mcfwy."

"A guy can dream, Elmer Fudd." He shrugged. But unlike Marty Mcfly, he was the real deal. He had his own time machine and went back in time to save his family's existence.

"Then please tell us when time travel has been perfected." Hiro teased.

The time machines were a secret. Only the family and a select few knew about the time machines. They were dangerous to have in the wrong hands. The space time continuum was a delicate thing. One wrong move and you could destroy life as we know it, no matter how minor it is.

"How do you know it hasn't already been? He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure it would've been big news and I don't see anything referring to it."

"You boys and your disagweements." She giggled. "I guess something's never do change."

Both boys glanced at her in confusion. What disagreements? Of course they'd be oblivious to it, but for the girl, she had always witnessed it as kids. Always finding something to argue about. What would they argue about now that they were older?

She doubted it would be about which one got the best sticker for good work.

"We'll get the doctors and your family." Wilbur smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone's been worried about you."

"Come on, guys. It's not just me they're wowied about. We all nearwy died back there?"

"We would be if it wasn't for you." Hiro said.

"We all pwayed a part. Your micwobots helped us find a way out and Wilbur stopped those weird hat wobots from kiwing us and steawing whatever it was they stole."

The chip. He had stuffed that in his pocket. But where were his last set of clothes now?

"How come you never told us?" Wilbur asked, looking over to the girl.

Violet began tugging absently at her hair. "Because...wules." She answered.

Neither of them brought it entirely. There was more to it than simply rules.

"Vi. You can trust us." Hiro assured.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I was afwaid of what you'd think. People hated supers. I wasn't sure if it meant evewyone and you were the onwy fwiends I had."

They joined her on both sides of the bed.

"We never would've judged you for your powers, Vi." Hiro smiled at her.

Violet returned a smile back. Hiro could feel his cheeks going red. Hoping she wouldn't notice.

"But it does make you cooler than you already are." Wilbur grinned. "Not everyday one meets a super. But then again, we did meet one, but she had us fooled for a long time."

"I'm just weal good at keeping secwets." Violet smirked

All three of them laughed. They missed having moments like these. It was like being five years old again. A trio who never wished to be separated.

* * *

**AN: I enjoy my little Incredible 3 moments.**

**My video inspired by this is now on YouTube. My channel is Brixie Ann and the video is called We Could Be Immortals (Meet the Incredible 3)**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	5. Hope For All

Year 2046, North Montana

Not too many robots roamed in this part of the world. But that never guaranteed it as safe. The real danger here were the Bowler Hats. The name being given to those who had fallen under the control of DOR-15, who served him. The one behind it all.

The team had taken base in an old subway station. Their hide out was an old train they had managed to get running. There were a few carts to it. The first had all their gear. Computers, tools, armour and of course, had the driving compartment up front. Most of the technology was what they managed to gather up and save throughout the years. The next carriage carried their food supplies and that's where they ate. Most of their food were canned and raw. You couldn't find much food anyway. And the last two was where they slept. It was good that they found one of those sleeping car trains. Before they used to run around from place to place, finding somewhere safe to hide and they all had to leave some gear behind. Billie was able to drive them around the underground rails. They didn't need to leave anything behind, because they could take it with them. Their problems mostly consisted of clearing up rubble that blocked their path and not drawing too much attention to the guards and robots. Adding thrusters allowed them to ride off the rails, but when they landed, it was better to stay near tracks so it wouldn't be obvious.

They never stayed in a place too long. That would be suicide. They always had to keep moving. Staying created a high risk of getting caught. They stayed usually for a few days, a week if they could. No one bothered figuring out what time of day it was anymore. The skies always had an ominous red colour, mixed with black smoke. The world smelt of burning corpses, electric smoke was what greeting their nostrils everyday for the past six years. It was horrible, but they had gotten used to it. Dust, dirt and rubble had collected on their suits, giving that end of the world look to them.

"Won't hacking into their system alert them of our location?" Honey asked, joining Helen in the first carriage.

The woman didn't pull away from her screen and kept at it. "It would, but maybe we could find something that could help us."

"Helen, we've searched their database countless times and all those times we have been close to getting caught." Said for the few times they did get caught due to their hacking.

Helen sighed. "I know. But we weren't in long enough to see anything."

They had gathered that most of the robots were controlled using a control chip. The one that allowed all of the Robinson robots to work together and keep peace. In the wrong hands, those robots turned against everyone and only served the ones in command. The only good robot that was operational was Baymax. Since he didn't contain any use of Robinson tech, he was saved from the control.

"If I can't stop you from hacking. I'll let everyone know to get going." Honey nodded.

"You do that." Helen said.

Honey made her way towards the driving compartment, leaving Helen to her musings. Billie had made this her official living quarters. Useful for unexpected attacks and making quick getaways. Billie was currently eating something from a can. Most food sources were in the few big cities left, the ones that remained undamaged by the war. The places were heavily guarded and they usually sent small groups to break in. That group had always consisted of Dash, Gogo and Tallulah. They all had gear that allowed speed and they could get in or out before anyone noticed. Who knew what they grabbed. Everyone just went with whatever they got. As long as they had some source of food in their systems, it'll do.

"I have a feeling that heating this up wasn't a good idea." Billie said, cringing from her last bite.

"I doubt anything we try would make it any better." Honey chuckled.

Billie smiled and put the can down. "What brings you here?" She asked.

Remembering why she was here, Honey went serious. "We better get moving. Helen is trying to hack into the system again."

Understanding, Billie headed to the controls and began starting the machine.

Everyone else was currently asleep. The rooms each had four beds, two against the wall on each side. Violet, Dash, Hiro and Wilbur had taken one of the rooms. When the train began to shakily rose off the ground. They shook violently and Wilbur fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!" He sat up rubbing his head. The others too had waken up and blinked confused.

"Why are we moving?" Dash asked.

"I guess they're moving in on us." Hiro shrugged, having occupied the bed underneath Wilbur's.

"And I just managed to finally get to sleep." Wilbur complained.

"You fell asleep before any of us." Violet retorted.

"Plus your snoring kept us up." Dash added.

"I don't snore!" He denied.

"You do." Hiro confirmed.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "We're getting off point."

Violet got out of her bed and looked out the window. It was pretty silent outside. All she could see was torn down advertisements and broken cords. Once in a while she'd see a hole in the wall. But no sign of danger.

"Guess we're having a head start." She turned back to the boys. The slow ride could've told them that.

"I don't know about you guys, but since we're in no real danger, I'm heading back to bed." Wilbur said, climbing back on to his bunk. It was rare to get a good sleep and so they always took in every moment they could rest.

"I'm wide awake now, so I'll just wander around." Said Violet and she pushed the sliding door across and walked out into the hall.

Dash's stomach grumbled and Hiro barely even blinked when he zoomed out of the room. Super speed sure did give someone a fast metabolism. It was a good thing they restocked on food a day ago. Dash took more than he should've. He couldn't blame him, but food was scarce.

"You still awake, Wil?" He asked.

He heard a groan from above. "It'd be harder to fall asleep with you talking to me." He commented.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Their rude awakening made it hard to fall asleep and the fact they were moving didn't make it easy either to fall back to their dreams. Dreams that brought them to a better world. To a world they once had but had taken for granted.

"Do you think this will ever end?" Hiro asked.

Wilbur stared up at the ceiling, his head resting on his arms. "One day." He said.

"I wonder if we'll live around to see that day." Hiro thought.

"Who knows?" Wilbur shrugged. "And even if we did live around to see that, what will you do?"

"I don't know." Hiro replied. "You?"

"I don't really think about that."

None of them did. The main thoughts on their minds involved how to not get caught and where to run, with the occasional how do we stop them.

"I guess I'd start a family." He shrugged.

That didn't sound too bad. They had already lost a lot of their families. Bob, Cass, Cornelius, Art, Bud, Lucille, Wasabi, Fretz, Joe, Spike, Dimitri, Tallulah and Carl. To start a new family would be great, but those thoughts had to be pushed a side because no one would want to raise a family in this war. They were struggling to keep their own lives alive.

Dash had been lucky to have a can of baked beans. They weren't his favourite food, but at least it was something he liked. The cans had no labels and sometimes you'd get something you would never want to eat. At least this was something he could take down without gagging.

"Are you going to share that?" A young voice asked.

Dash looked up from his spoon and saw a small spike of red hair. "Hey, Jack Jack. You want some?" He offered.

The boy nodded and Dash grabbed another spoon, giving it to his brother.

Jack Jack was so young to be dealing with this. The war began when Dash was his age, but Jack Jack was only four at the time. Before he even started school, he was already forced to grow up and choose a side. It didn't seem fair to him at all.

Jack Jack took a large bite of baked beans, the sauce staining around his lips.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us." Dash joked, but pulled the can a little closer to him, just incase.

"Sorry, Dash. But I'm so hungry."

"We all are." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"You two better not be eating us all out." Violet said as she came in.

"I'm the one who has to collect the food." Dash reminded. "I don't want to go back out there any time soon."

"Then you shouldn't be having a secret serving."

"It's just one can."

Violet smirked and shook her head. "You boys need to sort out your rations."

"Oh we do." Jack Jack gave a nod. "We just don't think it's enough."

"We're sharing against fourteen people." She pointed out.

Fourteen. There was many when they started. All three of their families united together and as the war grew, they lost a part of that family. It was either from self sacrifice or falling too far behind. Whatever the case was, they couldn't always save them. As long as there was still people left to fight, then at least the future could be saved.

At least Baymax didn't eat. He did need to charge though. But it wasn't a big deal.

Honey entered the carriage and smiled at the three siblings. Moments where they didn't worry about what was going on in the world outside this train made anyone's day. This could be what could've been everyday, but the war only made them a rare occurrence.

"Do you know why the train is moving?" Violet asked.

"Your mother is hacking into the system again, it's best we get a head start now. You can't track a moving target as easily as one that isn't."

"I see your point. But what's mom going to find that we haven't already?" The raven haired girl tilted her head.

"I don't know." Honey shrugged. "Maybe this time we'll be lucky and find something."

* * *

There was a lot to be done with hacking. Their systems were impenetrable, but Helen was almost through.

Yesterday, Wilbur had let slipped the information about the time machine. It was unknown what exactly happened to it, but it may be able to stop this. All those lost lives could return and everyone live their lives how they planned. She didn't need the time machine. She could've settled with blueprints or something. Cornelius must've written it somewhere.

Old Robinson files were hard to get to, as they were buried under all the files of the self-proclaimed leader.

Helen had already lost her husband and she wasn't going to lose her kids. This could could be the very thing that saves them.

Another few minutes and she had accessed to all of Cornelius' old files. As she hoped, there was the time machine project. It only showed an image of the two red and blue machines. No instructions.

No.

This almost destroyed her hope. Where were the blueprints or their location? They couldn't have been destroyed.

Upon close observation, Helen noted the strange symbols in the background. What appeared to be a clear photo, showed, that when zoomed in, hidden messages. Cornelius, you genius.

Deciphering the text, Helen's smile returned. There was hope. Cornelius had left a message of how they could be saved. Sometime before his death, he must've done this clue. The time machines were destroyed, but the time chip remained hidden in a safe location. Although, safe may be an understatement, as it was located at Robinson Industries. Todayland was one of those cities that had been heavily infiltrated. This would be a suicide mission, but as long as one of them made it, there was hope for all.

* * *

**AN: So here's the first chapter of the future. Well the first was the first, but this is the lead up.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	6. Summer Break

The clock hit three and all the classrooms erupted with cheers as students ran to head home and begin their vacation. It wouldn't be surprising if they bursted out singing "What time is it" from High School Musical 2.

Kari and Violet hopped into Kari's car and were off.

"So? What are your plans?" Kari asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I'll be heading to San Fransokyo to catch up with a few friends, then we'll be heading to some island. At least that's what I was told." She replied.

"Woah!" Kari exclaimed. "I didn't know you had friends there. I swear, Vi, you are a real mystery."

Violet gave her friend a small smile. It was no fact that she was not an open book. She was the type you had to read one page at a time.

The decision to spend break with the others was mostly due to their catching up, it made a good cover story as it was half true, but since the fire at Robinson Industries, the three knew that it was no accident and so planned to figure out what the cause of it all was.

So far, their only clues were the bowler hats and the chip they attempted to steal.

A few weeks had passed since the event and they had recovered from their injuries, said for a few small scars. They would fade in time and they weren't in really obvious places that would make people ask.

* * *

Wilbur watched as Carl packed what he assumed was essential for the trip. His extendable hands stretched to all corners of his room and place the items in Wilbur's bag.

"Carl." He called out. "I'm not going away forever. Stop acting like my mom. You weren't designed for that."

The robot paused and turned to the boy. "If I don't pack, who will? You rarely do what you're told and your mother told you to pack last night. And it was no surprise I find you not ready."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to pack my whole bedroom. You tend to over do it sometimes."

"And you under do it." The robot responded.

"Beats being an overbearing control freak."

* * *

The gang hopped into Wasabi's car and headed to Fred's mansion. He invited them to spend their vacation at his family island. He even allowed Hiro to invite his friends. They seemed to get along well with each other.

"So any idea when the rest of your amigos will be coming?" Fred asked Hiro.

"They live pretty far. But tomorrow morning they'll definitely be here."

Fred gave a nod. It didn't really matter when they got here, as the family chopper could drop them off anytime, but the sooner the better.

* * *

The trip to San Fransokyo was long for both teens. Violet had fallen asleep on her train ride and Wilbur had been playing games on his phone. He just couldn't fall asleep on the train, no matter how hard he tried. Low battery. Great. Just great. So much for long lasting.

Things couldn't get any worse.

For once, with that saying, nothing did. Instead, he coincidentally arrived at the San Fransokyo Station. So this was it?

It looked similar to the Todayland station, but with a few more vending machines and a tad busier.

So what exactly was he suppose to do? Wait? Get a cab? He really should've been paying attention.

"Wil!" A familiar voice called out. He turned around and was relieved to see Violet's familiar face.

"Hey, Vi." He grinned. "How long have you been here?"

"My train just left the platform. I just got here. You?"

"A few minutes. Any idea where we're suppose to go?" He asked.

"Hiro texted me an address. Didn't he send you?"

"My phone died." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh. Well he wanted us to meet him in one of the higher parts of San Fransokyo."

Neither of them had really seen much of San Fransokyo. They had visited the Lucky Cat Cafe on numerous occasions as kids, but that was long ago and they couldn't really recall anything but the three of them playing around constantly and not taking in the scenery. The can driver nodded at the address and was now driving them through the city.

"So are you two on a date?" The driver asked.

Both teens blushed a hard red.

"Oh we're not dating."

"He's not my boyfriend."

They said.

"Yeah. Wilbur is just a friend." Violet smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Well excuse me then." The driver chuckled. "I just assumed-"

"It's fine. No big." Wilbur assured.

After that awkward scene, they just sat in silence until they reached their destination.

* * *

Loud explosions and gun fire was coming from Fred's large TV. Fred and Gogo had begun battling it out in Bot Fighting Overlord.

Hiro remained seated at Fred's desk, watching his friends play and also constantly checking his phone to see if anyone had replied. The last message was "I'll see you later then" from him in response to Violet's "Okay."

As far as he knew, they were on their way. He was excited to get to see them again. Hiro had barely slept a wink last night.

After recovering from the Robinson Industry incident, the three of them chose to stay in close contact. They also thought by getting together they might discover the source of the fire. He wasn't sure if he should tell the others, but he figured he'd wait to see what Wilbur and Violet thought about a few extra helping hands.

A knock on the door took him from his thoughts. Heathcliff was standing by the doorway, emotionless as always.

"Miss Parr and Mister Robinson have arrived." He then stepped out of the way and let the two teens in.

"Woah. And I thought my place was fancy." Wilbur exclaimed.

"Wil! Vi!" Hiro got of his seat and embraced them.

"You didn't doubt we'd be coming, did you?" Violet smirked.

"Not for a second." Hiro said.

"Are either of you two familiar with Bot Fighting Overlord?" Fred asked. The screen was paused so they could focus on the new arrivals.

"My brother plays it and once in a while he and I battle it out." Violet said.

"I didn't know you played video games." Wilbur said surprised.

"I have two little brothers. I have to pass the time somehow and usually that's the only option."

"Looks like we got ourselves another female player." Gogo said.

"I'd be willing to give it a go and see if I'm at a good enough level for you guys." Violet said.

"Game on." Fred smirked and tossed her another controller.

An hour later, everyone in the room was staring in awe. The last two robots were fighting it out and now, the loser had fallen.

The last two players were Fred, since he was always last one standing, and Violet. But this time, it wasn't Fred who stood victorious. It was the raven haired girl beside him.

"I, Frederick Lee, admit defeat and bow down to the new Bot Fighting Overlord champion."

Violet gave a light blush. "Oh it was just a lucky round." She said modestly.

"Nope. I know when I've been defeated." Fred held his hands up in defeat. "You have bested me."

"He's right, kid." Gogo nudged her. "None of us have been able to beat Fred here and you did it on your first try."

"How about another round?" Fred announced. "Whose next batch?" The game only went up to four players and so shifts had to be taken.

Honey wasn't much of a video gamer and so sat out. Violet joined her. Someone else could take the victory. Hiro and Wilbur took two of the controllers and got competitive. Seeing as Wasabi didn't show much interest in the game, Gogo and Fred went again.

Despite having to wake up early in the morning to head to the island, the group stayed up for another few hours chatting and playing on video games before calling it quits and heading to the assigned guest rooms.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but I just wasn't sure where to go with this. It is just one of those bonding moment things without distractions.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	7. Secrets to Tell

The carriage was crashing and everyone inside was rolling about violently. Hiro was going to feel sick if he wasn't killed first.

Wilbur and Violet's screams merged with his. Either screams of fear or pain or both escaped their mouths.

A hard hit on the head sent Hiro into another location. He opened his eyes and found he was back in one of the guest room at Fred's.

The boy rubbed at his head. No pain, for it was all in his head. He turned to Wilbur, asleep on the bed next to him and found he was tossing and turning uncomfortably. Hiro got up and tapped him, causing his friend to wake with a start. Hiro jumped back on his bed.

"It's just me. Calm down." He assured, getting Wilbur to relax.

"Sorry. Some crazy dream." He admitted.

"Was it about all of us in an out of control train?"

Wilbur blinked. Stunned that his friend knew that.

"H-how'd y-"

"I had it too."

Another coincidence? And if they had it, then did the third member in the dream have it.

"Do you think someone is trying to tell us something?" Hiro asked.

Wilbur thought for a moment. The idea he had could be possible, but it had never been proven.

"I know this probably sounds crazy, but you know how the space time continuum works?" He looked up at Hiro.

He shook his head. "Not really familiar in that field of science." He admitted.

"Well...there's a possibility that there is more than one world. Meaning there could be alternate dimensions with alternate versions of ourselves. Sometimes more than one universe collides and so therefore, a new alternate reality is created. What if we are having these dreams because they really did happen and our world is the reality created from some interference?"

Hiro gave him a confused look. "You're saying that alternate versions of ourselves are trying to tell us something?"

"Sort of. I think it's us from the future. Maybe they want us to stop something in this time."

"Future?" But when he thought about it, they did seem older in the dreams.

"Hold on? We are getting dreams of our future selves and they want us to stop something we don't even know?"

"I actually think they wanted to go back and stop something from the future, but I guess something went wrong." Wilbur said. "What if instead of going back in time, they reverted back to us?"

"You mean to say that our older selves are inside us and are trying to tell us to prevent some threat that affects us that far in the future!?"

"I don't get it either. The space time continuum is complicated and it's the only reason I got that makes sense...in a way."

"But why is it us only receiving these dreams?"

"Remember the first dream? It was you, me and Vi. Only three of us were there."

Wilbur had a point.

"But Baymax was there too. He doesn't recall anything."

His friend fell silent and Hiro took that as a sign that Wilbur had no response or had to really think about it.

"Who knows? But if someone is telling us something, we need to keep our eyes open. If that's our future, I don't want to live in it."

* * *

Downstairs in Fred's dining, only three others were awake when Hiro and Wilbur came down.

Fred, Wasabi and Gogo.

"Where's Honey and Vi?" Hiro asked, taking his seat and grabbing a bowl of cereal from Heathcliff as he passed by with the food.

"Upstairs." Gogo replied. "Honey wanted to give Violet some makeover or something."

"So girl stuff." Wilbur summed up.

"Pretty much." Gogo shrugged.

They sat like that for a while and ate their breakfast. They were assured to be leaving for the island in a few hours.

When Hiro and Wilbur left the room, it so happened when Violet came. Instead of her usual headband pushing her hair back, it was done in two braids. They also noticed the light amount of make up she was wearing.

"Wow. You look...different." Hiro said, she looked stunning.

"I feel different." She said. "Is different okay?"

Hiro wasn't sure how to reply, but thankfully, Wilbur stepped in.

"Different is great." He grinned.

Violet smiled back. "Honey thought it would be a good idea. Honestly, I feel like my face has gone all stiff." She admitted.

"It looks fine." Wilbur said modestly.

"Looks? Yeah. But feels? Not so much." She shook her head. "But the braids are nice though." She wasn't much for changing her appearance, but once in a while different wasn't so bad.

She then walked in between them down the hall.

"It's kinda funny how you both said that different thing earlier." Violet spoke.

They stared at her blankly.

"Why?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"It's one of the first thing's my ex said to me when he asked me out."

"Ex? You had a boyfriend?!" Wilbur questioned.

Violet looked at him oddly. "Yeah. Why is that a surprise?"

"Uhm..." He didn't mean it to sound like how it had come out, it was surprising that's all. "I'm surprise you'd even have an ex. Surely you'd end up with the only one guy and stick with him."

Violet raised her eyebrow at him and tilted her head. "Well...I did think Tony was great but..." She lowered her voice. "...my super business got in the way and we just called it off."

"Didn't you ever tell him?" Hiro asked.

The girl shook her head. "Mm-hm. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I don't know why, it's just whenever I tried something happened. Seeing as I couldn't bring myself to tell him that part of my life, I broke it off. We're still good friends though. I'm even helping him with asking my friend Kari out."

So she couldn't trust her own boyfr- ex-boyfriend with her secret and she trusted them with it. Sure, she had no choice given the circumstances, but that counted for something. Right?

"What is it like?" Wilbur asked. "The whole super thing?"

Violet placed a finger over his lip, giving an annoyed look.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to know!" She whispered loudly and pulled them upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"Okay." She turned to them and placed her hands akimbo. "You want to know the whole super deal?" She started. "First off, don't talk about it in public places. If someone hears, there's the risk of them telling and the government gets involved and I have to move away again."

They recalled Violet mentioning something about the superhero relocation program. It was pretty much like a witness protection for supers.

"Vi. You can trust us." Wilbur assured. "And we'll be more careful next time. Still, it's something to know your best friend is a super and not just any super, but Invisigirl."

Violet blushed lightly. "That makes you two lucky then."

Hiro watched as the two exchange glances. It kind of made him feel left out and a part of him wished it was him Violet was staring at like that. Another part of him was debating whether or not he should tell his companions about his own heroic duties. Violet trusted them with her secret and maybe sharing his could build up on their trust. He just hoped the others wouldn't mind. They did seem to like Wilbur and Violet a lot.

"Hiro?" Violet snapped her fingers in front of him, breaking his trance.

"Huh? What?" He said crawling back into reality.

"I was asking if you were okay? You looked dazed." Violet looked at him concerned.

"You trust us with you being a super." Hiro said.

"My identity is my most valuable possession." She echoed her mother's word. "So I trust you'll take care of it."

"Cross my heart and hope to not exist and be erased from existence." Wilbur said crossing his heart.

Violet and Hiro gave him a confused look. Neither have heard that saying before.

"I trust you too. Remember when you mentioned the Mysterious Six at the expo?"

Violet nodded. "What about them?"

He took a deep breath. "I was the one who started it. I'm one sixth of the Mysterious Six."

Brown and blue eyes stared wide eyed in surprise at their friend. Violet had seen some footage of them. Most of it was blurred and even with the high definition, it was hard to capture because they moved too quickly and mostly operated at night or isolated places. But in some images she did feel as if she recognized one of the members. She had thought it was just some uncanny coincidence.

"So wait? You're both superheroes and I'm nothing!" Wilbur complained.

Violet glanced at him and gave him a sarcastic look. "You're the son of Cornelius Robinson."

"Touché." Wilbur sighed. "But what made you start it?"

Hiro hesitated. He hadn't mention Tadashi much. Sure he told them about his death, but it was a hard topic to bring up. But, they deserved the truth. Something was up and keeping secrets didn't seem like an option.

The boy sighed and looked to his two friends.

"The fire that killed Tadashi, it wasn't an accident, it was a set up to steal my microbots. So I figured if I caught the guy, I'd know why who was responsible." He began explaining and told them of how he got the others to help him, create them all suits, discover it was Callaghan who wanted to avenge his daughter, the attack on Krei Tech and how Callaghan's daughter was still alive in hyperspace.

"Tadashi wanted to help people and so that's what we were going to do."

When Hiro finished, he was surprised when Violet hugged him.

"Tadashi would be proud." She beamed at him.

Hiro lightly blushed and returned a small smile.

"Sometimes I wish I could hear him say that." He admitted.

"Well..." Wilbur spoke up. "You're stuck with us." He smirked, joining them.

Hiro gave a light laugh. "I guess I have to settle for what I got then." He grinned.

"So that crazy dream?" He said. "Time travel?" Hiro looked at them with a blank expression.

Wilbur suddenly went uneasy and Violet raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm assuming you're under the impression that it isn't just a dream?" She noted.

Both boys nodded.

"And if I recall any specific details, is that we broke into the Robinson mansion in order to retrieve a time chip."

"Wilbur?" Hiro turned to his male friend, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Okay. But you can't tell anyone." He told them. "My dad succeeded in building, not one, but two time machines. We never told anyone because that technology in the wrong hands is dangerous and believe me, I know."

"Knowing you, you probably messed around with it." Violet crossed her arms.

Wilbur chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Just having fun. But not the point. One guy stole it and altered the time stream. I ended up not existing."

"Who'd be that crazy?" Hiro questioned.

"A guy in a bowler hat."

"Bowler hat?" Violet blinked.

"Remember those bowler hats back at the showcase?"

"It was the same?" Said Hiro.

"Pretty much. But my dad scrapped the idea."

"But why? What exactly does it do?" Violet asked.

"It's suppose to be a helping hat, but something made it go haywire and it began controlling whoever wore it. Dad had to deactivate it."

Violet got up and paced around the room.

"If they were present at the showcase, then someone got access to the idea of the bowler hats."

"They also attempted to the steal blueprints for the robotic control chip." Wilbur informed.

"A robotic control chip? With that, whoever is behind it would be able to have all robots under their control doing who knows what? We need to find that guy fast?" Hiro said.

"As a super I'm in, but as a friend, I think you're crazy." Violet said.

"But we have to do it anyway?" Wilbur told her. "It might be crazy, but were the ones who've seen the future where they succeed, if we don't stop them, who will?"

"All these visions of the future and none of them tell us whose behind it." Violet sighed, coming to accept the fact that they were going to need to save the world.

* * *

**AN: Not exactly a fun chapter and that's why I took so long. Anyway, Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	8. Past Bites the Present

The group were getting ready to leave for the family island, but the three youngest couldn't brush off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. No, it wasn't a feeling. They knew. The world they lived in was going to be destroyed and everyone they loved was going to be killed off one by one. Unless they did something now.

As much as they gathered, they went back in time to stop the madness before it could take full effect and they had no winning chance. If only most of those visions weren't such a blur.

"I think it's time we tell the others." Hiro said.

The other two looked up at him and were silent for a minute before nodding.

"Having some knowledge on what we're up against, we may need everyone's help." Violet said.

First, they needed to catch the one responsible. Find out who they are and then stop them before they strike. That was the plan.

"What about our parents? I don't think they'd be a fan of us doing this kind of stuff behind their backs." Wilbur pointed out.

Aunt Cass certainly wouldn't approve of it. Hiro hadn't even told her about his current super activities. As far as she was concerned, he was hanging out with his friends. That was true. He was still with them.

"Mom and dad wouldn't mind, but they would prefer I tell them." Violet said.

"Of course your parents wouldn't mind. You do it on a daily basis." Hiro rolled his eyes and Violet placed her hands on her hips, sighing in disgust.

Hiro smiled sheepishly at her, before getting serious again. "We could still have the upper hand with the team." He gestured out the door, indicating he was talking about Gogo, Fred, Honey, Wasabi and Baymax.

"Would apprehending the culprit improve your emotional states?" The robot asked.

"Why's he active again?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow at Baymax.

"Because you said "ow" when you shut the door on your finger. Saying ow activates him." Hiro explained.

At least Baymax treated it, but he didn't get why he was still here.

"I can deactivate when you say you are satisfied with your care."

Oh. That's why.

"So ow is his on switch and I'm satisfied with my care is his off switch?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay." Violet said a little loud to get their attention. "How about we focus? Someone wants to take over the world and seeing the future, he clearly succeeds. Anything else?" She summed up.

"There is the stolen helping hat technology and the attempt to steal the ideas for the robotic control chip." Hiro turned to Baymax, what if he got affected by that thing and turned against him or even worse, attack his friends? ...wait. Baymax was fine in their visions. He was the one who sent them back.

"Guess we better tell the others." Violet said ready to go.

* * *

Her husband's constant worrying was getting to her. Franny watched as he paced in his lab. She was glad she sent Wilbur to San Fransokyo. Last thing she wanted was for her son to see his father break down. After the events at Robinson Industries, he just lost it.

"Cornelius, you need to calm down." Franny ordered.

"I can't. Someone got past our security and destroyed the place. Our son was almost killed!" He pulled at his hair.

Franny approached him and placed her hands on his chest, staring him in the eyes. "The police are doing everything they can and Wilbur is fine. He's with his friends, and they're probably having a great time. He's out of harms way." She told him. And that was as far as she was concerned.

"I can't risk losing him or anyone in this family. I know it was more than a faulty wiring and I know Wilbur isn't telling me something."

"Wilbur experienced a near-death situation and did it occur to you that he doesn't want to talk about it?" Franny glared.

"But what if it's important? I know it must be hard, but I know it was planned. I can feel it."

Franny sighed. Everyone was able to accept the story they were told about the fire. She was relieved her family had made it out alive.

Keep Moving Forward.

That's their motto. And it seemed that her husband couldn't live by it at the moment.

"Lewis?"

The man looked at her. His blue eyes locking with her brown ones.

"If you feel something bad is going to happen, I don't want you to forget who you are and what you stand for. I don't want to see you go off the edge and I'm sure your son doesn't either."

He had lost it. Hearing his wife's words, he was able to admit it. How can anything go right if he didn't focus? It was better to keep a clear head then go into something with a million thoughts buzzing in at once and all over the place.

He was about to speak when suddenly the windows in the observatory shattered.

Cornelius groggily got up and saw his wife was unconscious on the floor.

"Franny?!" He called out worriedly and crawled over to her. He turned her around and saw she had several cuts on her, but she was breathing. Relief.

"Isn't that sweet?" A voice mocked. A familiar one at that.

Cornelius turned around and his stare showed anger.

"Buddy Pine." He spat.

The man flew in. He had abandoned the cape, clearly learning his lesson from the Incredibles incident. He currently had a black turtle neck and jeans. His shoes were clearly his rocket boots.

"Nice to see you still remember me after..." He paused and pretended to count on his fingers. "Ten years!" He gritted his teeth.

"You know I had no choice. You were stealing my technology to exact your revenge on the supers." Cornelius reminded.

"So I turned your inventions into weapons, but when they caught me, what did you do?!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

In the year 2030, Cornelius was getting ready for work. He saw his six year old son sitting on the couch alone. The boy looked bored and sad.

Seeing as he could spare a few minutes and it didn't matter if he was late, family was more important.

"Hey Captain Time Travel." He greeted with a smile.

The boy looked up, his expression unchanging. "Hi, dad."

Seeing as his little trick to lighten the mood didn't work, he sat next to his son on the couch.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"How come Hiro and Violet don't come anymore? It's boring without them."

Oh. He understood now. His son was lonely. Cass had been struggling with money and had to work longer in her cafe to make ends meet for herself and her two nephews, that she couldn't bring them over as often and for some unknown reason, the Parrs had to pack up leave. Cornelius didn't even know where they had moved to.

"They're just busy." He replied.

"They're my age. They shouldn't be busy cause I'm not." Wilbur blinked.

"It's complicated, son. Grown up stuff. You wouldn't understand." When he saw Wilbur's face sadden once again, Cornelius slid off the couch and knelt in front of him. He pulled Wilbur's chin up, so he could see his son's brown doe eyes.

"Look. I promise you will see them again. You, Hiro and Violet are inseparable." Something he clearly observed the past several years the three had known each other. "And like magnets, you'll be back in each other's lives before you know it." He smiled.

"And when will that be?" Wilbur asked, his stare never reverting from his father as he began to leave.

"Only time will tell." Cornelius chuckled.

He wasn't sure he'd see his two best friends again, but fate was an interesting game. For all he knew, those three would see each other again. He just hoped until then, Wilbur would keep moving forward and find new friends and new ways to occupy his time.

* * *

In the car, the closer he came to work, the feeling in the pit of his stomach kept growing. Something was not right.

Upon arrival, his suspicions were confirmed. A man dressed in a black suit approached him.

"Cornelius Robinson." He said.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat.

"I'm Brad Stephen. I wish to speak with you privately."

"Ahh...yes." He said, rather shakily. "This way." He led him into an elevator and took him to his office.

"I assume this isn't a pleasant visit to my company, Mr. Stephen." Cornelius said now sounding more serious.

"I'm afraid not." Stephen shook his head. "I'm here to inform you of one of your employees. Buddy Pine."

Cornelius' eyes widened. Pine was a brilliant mind. An important asset to the company. He may have been seclusive and kept to himself, but he has helped Robinson Industries.

"We have confirmation that he's been selling altered Robinson technology illegally to bidders across the globe."

"Altered?" Cornelius raised an eyebrow.

"We are all aware that your inventions help make the world a better place, it seems Pine has been transforming your ideas into ones that could inflict war. Most are his own inventions, but uses equipment from this company. Mr. Robinson, if word gets out that your company is associated with weapon manufacturing, it may destroy your image and lead to bankruptcy."

The man couldn't believe it. He had had an employee inventing weapons behind his back. It went against everything he and this company stood for.

"Thank you for telling me. I will act upon it immediately." Cornelius nodded and headed out the door. "Sarah will show you out."

Pine worked in the robotics department of his company and Cornelius was going to set this right. Before he would act irrationally, he would hear Pine out first.

"PINE!"

That came out louder then he was anticipating. The other employees looked at him in surprise and slight fear. None of them had ever seen Cornelius Robinson look so mad.

Buddy Pine was a man of short stature, he had flaming red hair and it was tied back in a pony tail. His blue eyes looked widely up at his boss approaching.

"Sir?" He said sounding as if he didn't know what was going on.

"I've been informed you've been using Robinson equipment to create weapons. I want to know whether or not this is true?"

Part of him wished it wasn't true, but the look on Buddy's face only confirmed that the information he was given was true.

"It's true. But I need the money."

"You stole from the company and are selling stolen technology to the highest bidder. I can't allow that. Because of your actions we may lose this company."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Buddy challenged.

Cornelius sighed. "The one thing I never wanted to do." He glared at the man in front of him angrily. "You're fired. I want you out by the end of the day."

Everyone gasped. Not once has someone been fired. It was unnatural in Robinson Industries. Usually once you got a job, you were here until you retired or quit. No one has been fired, until now.

Cornelius stormed out, everyone present looked back at Buddy and he looked as if he was mentally shooting lasers out of his eyes at Cornelius.

The first and only employee to ever be fired for Robinson Industries.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You fired me." Buddy reminded coldly.

"I told you I had no choice."

After firing him, Buddy had disappeared for eight years. It wasn't until the whole battle bot incident in Metroville did he show up. He had been living under the code/super name of Syndrome and. most of his sales were conducted by a woman. Cornelius couldn't recall her name. But he knew she had been redeemed for her assistance to the Incredibles during those times.

"But because of your choice, I was known as the only employee to ever be fired from your stinkin' company!"

"You put that on yourself!" Cornelius shouted confidentially.

Buddy nodded. "Yeah...well, I'm not here to reminisce. I need you for our little plan."

"Our?"

"You think I'd work alone? I'm not that dream crushing Mr. Incredible."

He never understood his hatred toward the super. Just another mystery to add the mysteries of Buddy Pine.

"Anyway, I need you to help us." He didn't seem to clearly like the idea.

"I'd never help you."

"I bet you would if your family's lives are put at stake."

Buddy smiled at Cornelius' look of fear.

"If you don't help me, I'll make sure you watch your family screams before I take them out one. By. One. Maybe I'll start with your wife."

Cornelius stood protectively in front of his wife's body.

"And I'll finish with your little boy. William wasn't it?" He shrugged, not really caring what the kid's name was.

Cornelius didn't bother correcting him. The less he knew about Wilbur, the better.

"Fine." Cornelius gave in. "I'll do what you want, just stay away from my family." He said determinedly.

Buddy pretended to think.

"Done. You come willingly and I won't touch your family."

He knew whatever Buddy wanted it wasn't good. He'd have to play smart and buy time for the others. They'd figure someway to save him and stop Buddy. He could count on his family.

* * *

**AN: Originally this chapter was suppose to be the main three and the BH6 team discussing plans, but I hated how the chapter was sounding, so I rewrote and did this instead and I prefer it.**

**Plus, I added little Wilbur because who doesn't love a little Wilbur?**


	9. Combined Forces

The group stared at the three teens blankly. Their news about what happened at Robinson Industries had them all baffled. Plus the mention of Violet's identity could've gotten them as well. Except Fred. He was busy bragging about how he told them so.

They left out their visions of the future. It wasn't worth mentioning and according to Wilbur, sometimes it was better to not know the future. He was right. It was obvious none of their friends or family had made it as far as they had. No one would really want to know that they were going to die sooner than they thought.

"So you expect us to help you locate someone who plans on destroying the world?" Gogo said.

"We've done it before. It's no different from the Callaghan mission." Hiro pointed out.

"But Baymax scanned the guy we were after. You had a lead. So far all you got is a bunch of killer hats. Anyone could have a grudge against Robinson."

Gogo did have a point. They didn't have any clue whatsoever on who would be behind it all.

"Maybe someone on the team responsible for the hat's construction?" Honey suggested.

"I know those people and they wouldn't do much as hurt a fly." Wilbur said.

"So we got nothing!" Exclaimed Wasabi.

"Come on guys." Hiro said in a chipper manner, an attempt to lighten up the mood. "We just need to look for a new angle."

"Our main culprit would have to be someone who has knowledge of robotics and can have access to Robinson Industries files." Violet informed. She had taken her laptop out and began scanning through files.

"Wow. You have access to our security footage?" Wilbur blinked, looking at the multiple pages opened on her screen.

"One of the perks of being a registered super." She told them. "Most know detective work and this comes in handy. If I could access Robinson Industries' security footage from that night, we could find a clue. Plus it also helps in erasing any super identity slip ups."

Violet typed away and began scanning through her searches. When she sighed, the whole group frowned.

"Destroyed with the fire." She shook her head.

"This guy sure knows how to cover his tracks." Wilbur said.

A dead end. Hiro was determined to find this guy. He needed to find a new angle. But no matter where he looked, he just couldn't find a solution.

Could they just get a clue or something?!

Wilbur's phone then went off and he quickly excused himself, leaving the room.

For some reason, everyone felt as if this wasn't a simple "Hi, how are you?" call.

Everyone sat in silence and a few minutes later Wilbur re-entered.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

The look on Wilbur's face clearly showed he wasn't going to give them good news.

"My mom was taken to hospital and my dad's missing." He bowed his head.

Violet got up and hugged to comfort him. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes.

"We'll go back and we're going to find your dad." She told him.

"All of us." Hiro joined in and so did the others.

* * *

The place was dark and felt way too open. Cornelius swore something would jump him any second. The only thing with light on it was a small table with a desk lamp.

"You have an interesting sense of interior design." He said sarcastically.

"We didn't want to bring up people's attention." Buddy told him.

Of course. Bringing up attention only made people curious and if people were curious then Buddy would've been exposed.

"Take a seat." Buddy ordered.

Cornelius glared at him and looked down at the empty seat beside him. When he sat down, metal bands automatically wrapped around his arms and legs, binding him to the chair. He struggled to free himself from his restraints.

"Don't bother. You won't go anywhere unless I or my partner say so."

"Partner?" Cornelius had been curious about who would partner up with his former employee.

He then felt as if someone was behind him and it immediately made him feel uncomfortable.

"Speaking of which."

Large steps erupted and shook the ground beneath his feet and a massive man towered over him. In his sitting position and being restrained, Cornelius felt much smaller in comparison to this man.

"Meet Yama. He may look all brawn, but he certainly knows a thing or two about robotics." Buddy started. "Shame he wasted his talents on bot fighting." Buddy rolled his eyes.

"I warned you about mocking me." Yama's voice was deep and threatening. Almost as if he had a muffled microphone in his throat.

"I can see you two get along." Cornelius said in a sarcastic tone.

This seemed to anger Yama and he was ready to knock the man out, but Buddy stopped him.

"We need him focused and in one piece if he's going to help us!" Buddy shouted.

Clearly he was the one who maintained a sense of clarity. Yama may have been a genius, but he clearly let his brawn take control of him.

"He better watch his tongue then!" He glared at Cornelius.

The inventor made a mental note not to mess with this guy. He valued his life and his assistance hopefully guaranteed his family's safety.

"Why exactly do you need me?" Cornelius finally asked.

Both men turned and faced him. Buddy was the one who came out and spoke.

"We simply need you to give us access to your wonderful mind and help us recreate the robotic control chip."

"Do you think I'd be that crazy to give you the plans to something so dangerous?"

"No." Buddy replied. "But we have ways of persuading." He smirked and pulled out a hat that Cornelius immediately recognised.

"This is an interesting contraption, it has mind control and can be a deadly weapon. Imagine if I put this on your head?"

"You have no idea what it'll do! I shut down that project because it was dangerous and unpredictable!" He shook in his chair.

"I did make some major modifications to fix that glitch and now they do whatever I tell them."

"Eh-hem!" Yama grunted.

"And him too." Buddy sighed in annoyance.

"So you're just going to get the hat on and make me do what you want? I'm afraid it won't work how you planned. You won't be able to read my mind and extract the information you need." Cornelius smiled confidentially. But his smile fell when he noticed the expression on Buddy's face. An expression that showed he had a backup plan.

"If I'm right. Your son left for San Fransokyo some time ago. What if I were to let a few of these out?" He examined the hat.

"Funny coincidence how your son also happens to be friends with my mortal enemy's daughter and the reason why my companion spent a year in jail."

Mortal enemy? Did he mean ? And he wasn't too familiar with Yama, but he did recall him popping up in a news article a few years back that he was involved in illegal bot fighting. Wait, he was referring to Violet and Hiro. Not only was his family in danger, but so were their friends and their families.

"It'd be like taking out three birds with one stone." Buddy laughed.

"So are you going to cooperate or do I have to send out these little fellows down to attack a few kids?"

He was sick. They were only kids and just to get what he wants he was going as far as to threatened their lives. Cornelius wanted to kick this men and knock him to his senses. These weren't just any kids either, but kids he'd known when they were still in diapers and one of them he had seen grow up. His son. And the three had recently been through a life and death situation. He couldn't do that again to them.

"Fine." He gave in once again.

"Good." Buddy nodded and tossed the hat aside.

"Yama. Why don't you have a little fun with some kiddies." Buddy began walking out.

"You said you weren't going to hurt them if I helped!" Cornelius shouted out, trying to free himself.

"Exactly. I said I wouldn't touch them. I never said anything about what my partner does."

Cornelius turned to Yama and saw a dark smile on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy watching that brat and his friends scream."

* * *

Shame they had to leave the family island. Wilbur wanted to go and check up on his mom and maybe find a clue about what happened to his father.

The others had said it could be linked to the Robinson Industries incident. It may help in allowing them to progress on the mystery and they wanted to be there for their friend in this time of need. Especially Hiro and Violet.

"I'm sure your dad is fine." Violet assured. "He's Cornelius Robinson."

"Thanks for trying, Vi." He forced a smile.

She was just trying to help, but if it had been her father, she too would be worrying like he was.

"We'll take a quick stop at Fred's and get our gear." Hiro informed as they landed the chopper in Fred's yard.

"Supers always need to be prepared." Violet said.

"Not all of us are born into it, Vi." Hiro reminded.

"Clearly not all of us are born with common sense." She rolled her eyes.

Wilbur walked passed her out of the chopper and sat on one of the stoned seats in the yard. Violet looked at him sadly and sat beside him.

"I get what you're feeling." She started.

"I doubt it." He said not even looking up at her.

"A few years ago my dad said he was on a business trip and it turned out to be a trap set to kill him. He was in trouble and we went to find him."

Wilbur glanced at her, interested to see where she was going with this.

"We were worried about him. I thought I was never going to see him again, but I was wrong. We found him and we brought our family back together." She smiled, looking a little teary eyed.

"So you think we'll find my dad?" Wilbur asked.

She took his hand and held it with both of hers. "I know we will." She said with strong determination.

"Soo...who tried to kill your dad?"

"Some guy called Syndrome, but his real name was Buddy Pine."

"Wait, Buddy Pine?!" Wilbur blinked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's the only guy whose ever been fired from Robinson Industries."

Violet tilted her head. Both their dads had a past with that guy?

"He worked in the robotics sector. Maybe he's behind the fire. Clearly he knows about robots and you say he's that Syndrome dude, then he knows battle robots."

"But that's impossible. Buddy died in a plane explosion. It can't be him." Still, no one ever claimed to find a body. It could be a possibility and they did need suspects. But what were the odds that he'd be behind it? She could count on it, but there was no confirmation of the man even still being alive. After all, she did see him in that explosion. Her family survived due to her forcefields, but there couldn't be anyway for Buddy to have survived.

A whirring sound, like a spinning blade sounded off. Before anything could attack, Wilbur knocked himself and Violet down as a bowler hat charged, just missing them.

"Not those things again." Violet groaned.

A group had followed behind and it wasn't just one they were up against.

"We have to warn the others!" Wilbur shouted, ducking a hat that was coming for him.

"Come on!" Violet pulled him close to her and generated a force field.

Wilbur felt a loss in gravity as he began hovering inside the bubble.

"Where's Dash when you need him?" Violet complained to herself and pushed the field herself. It was slow, but it was moving at least.

"This is cool, Vi. But not exactly my cup of tea." Wilbur said as his head came in front of Violet's.

"Try and help out."

"How? I can barely touch the bottom of this thing."

"Try and concentrate." Was all the advice she could give him.

He did take her words to heart, but it wasn't a successful attempt as he kept tripping over. Seeing it was no use, Violet disbanded the force field, causing Wilbur to fall with a thud.

"Fair warning next time." He said rubbing at his head.

"Sorry." She apologized, and then threw a field at the approaching bowler hats.

* * *

"Your friends seem to be under some sort of distress." Baymax informed.

"What?" Hiro said alarmed and looked out the window Baymax was looking at. Bowler hats were attacking Violet and Wilbur.

"We gotta go." He said and quickly got himself ready in gear. He really needed to work on getting these stuff on faster.

The only modification he made was adding the neurotransmitter to his helmet. Everything else was just in need of fixing.

Now the challenge was getting Baymax in costume. He pulled his spare bag and let the microbots he had concealed inside out and it certainly made putting on Baymax's armour easier. When done he ran past the other four.

"Can't talk. Killer bowler hats." He said in a hurry and bolted out the door, leaving them in a confused state.

Wilbur and Violet turned around as Hiro sent a microbot spear to one of the hats.

"Now that's cool." Wilbur commented.

"Great. Now you can keep them busy, while I get into my own costume." Violet said.

"Isn't that going to take long?" Hiro asked, creating a shield with his microbots around them. Fred was cool enough to let Hiro store his microbots here. The shed Fred lent him, was certainly big enough to have thousands of thousands. Lucky they were nearby, instead of usually having to wait for more to come, they crawled out the door and surrounded them, knocking any bowler hat in their path.

"No. I wear my suit underneath." Violet rolled her eyes and opened up her shirt to show it underneath. You wouldn't really notice with her jumper and jeans on.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Hiro face palmed.

"Because wearing armour underneath your clothes is plain ridiculous." Wilbur joked.

"Gee...duh...Captain Obvious." Hiro said sarcastically.

They could hear explosions outside and clearly the others had gotten into gear and were joining in the fight.

"Hiro, you may wanna get out of that bubble and give us a hand." Wasabi's voice said in his earpiece.

"Hold on." He said back.

Once Violet was set, he let the shield down and joined the others.

"You may wanna stay here Wil. Can't risk you getting hurt." Violet told him.

"But..." He tried to defend, but the girl had already ran off. He hated feeling useless. He certainly wasn't. While he stayed undercover, he watched as his friends fought. These hats were more invulnerable and quick. He wanted to help.

Suddenly an idea clicked. If he could get to his bag, then he could grab his chargeball glove. That would send a shock strong enough to short circuit the bowler hats.

He was great at the sport, winning a majority of his tournaments, he even defeated the champion.

Using his karate skills, Wilbur made it back to the chopper undetected. He went for his bag and rummaged through it.

He failed to notice the bowler hat approaching him.

"Wilbur!" Honey, who was closest, called out. She tried throwing one of her chemballs, but missed and instead a puff of pink smoke erupted as it hit the side of the chopper.

The teenaged boy quickly turned around and sent a small electrical ball at the invention. It wouldn't shut it off, but it did send it back enough for Wilbur to escape.

"You never listen, do you?" Violet smirked, the two going back to back to fight off the hats coming their way.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." He said in response.

"A chargeball glove, really?" Hiro questioned as he joined their circle.

"It works pretty well."

"Lets hope it's enough to beat these things."

"You boys ready?"

They both nodded and got in a stance, each throwing the attacks they were able to being with their skills.

From the three of them, purple spheres, microbots and electrical charges erupted.

"They keep coming back. How do we stop them?" Wasabi asked.

A blast erupted and Baymax's rocket fist shot down three hats, completely destroying them.

* * *

Their improvements certainly worked. Watching the kids fight them off was entertainment for Yama. When it seemed they defeated them, they just came back.

Sure they lost a few, but most tests had their failures.

"Please stop!" Cornelius begged.

He was glad his son and his friends could handle it and clearly knew how to fight back, but at this rate, they'd tire out and lose.

"I think I've had my fun." Yama nodded. "We do still need leverage on you and you clearly care about your son. Plus this was just a test to see how good our modifications worked." Yama then pushed a button and the hats on the screen disbanded, leaving their targets.

"Now onto business." Yama cracked his knuckles.

* * *

They were just leaving?

The seven watched in confusion, Baymax only blinking. The bowler hats were flying off and leaving the fight.

"Something is going on." Gogo commented.

However, they failed to noticed a seemingly destroyed hat. It was burnt, probably from Fred's fire breath and was presumed to be shut down. But the light flashed red and began to hover. It targeted the son of Cornelius and formed its bladed tentacles. They began spinning. Violet, who was still next to Wilbur heard it coming, turned around and quickly formed a forcefield, but didn't have time and so her hand was scratched by the blade and her small field sent it flying back. Violet grabbed her hand and held it tight with her good hand to block out the pain. Wilbur quickly threw a chargeball at the hat who was coming back and this time it stayed down. Wasabi sliced it in half for good measure.

"You okay, Vi?" Hiro asked kneeling beside her.

Violet pulled her glove off carefully, it now had a large rip on the palm. Edna wasn't going to he happy about that. But her palm was bleeding as a cut spread from one end to another.

"I'll be fine." She nodded.

"Your injury requires my attention." Baymax approached them.

Hiro grabbed Violet's glove and wrapped it around her hand. "I'll de-suit Baymax and he can start work on that." He told her.

"Thanks." She said, ignoring the pain as best she could.

Honey picked up the hat they had just destroyed.

"Woah, why are you carrying the thing that just tried to kill us?" Wasabi asked worriedly.

"We can have souvenirs now?" Fred asked excitedly.

Honey shook her head. "I figured we could use this as a clue to track down the culprit." She explained. "It may be our only clue for now."

As they headed back to the mansion, everyone knew there was more to come and this would only be the beginning. But for the three teenagers they knew that if they didn't do something soon, things were going to get much worse.

* * *

**AN: Someone said Wilbur was useless on my video,well look who isn't so useless now!**

**Also MTR game reference. I love that chargeball glove and he did defeat the champion. It's one of the missions in the game.**

**And I was asked if I was going to add Penny from Bolt. My answer is yes and no. No, not in this story as I already have everything planned out.**

**Yes as I plan on bringing her in possible future projects.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	10. Off Limits

Baymax had been de-suited and was now wrapping a bandage around Violet's palm.

"Thanks, Baymax." She smiled up at the robot.

"You are welcome, Violet." He said in a monotone voice.

He had cleaned the wound and applied an antibiotic spray before bandaging.

"You will need ice to reduce swelling." Baymax informed her.

"I'm on it." Hiro said and walked out of the room to find some ice for her.

Seeing as the robot could no longer assist in the matter he asked Violet if she was still in need of his assistance.

"I'll be fine, Baymax." She told him. "I've dealt with worse than this."

What do you expect from a super?

"You should probably check on the others though."

Baymax gave a nod and waddled out the door, leaving Violet alone. Before running off, Hiro had just been observing. A cut like that wasn't anything to worry about. It hurt, but it wash like she'd die from it.

Maybe he was worried Baymax might use his defibrillators on her. Hiro had mentioned Baymax hadn't fully understood expressions. That could be it.

"I found an ice pack." Hiro re-entered.

"Really?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

Hiro dropped his shoulders. "Okay, Heathcliffe gave it." He corrected and sat beside her.

He awkwardly held the ice pack between them.

"...May I?" He asked a little...okay, a lot nervously.

Violet gave a small smile and held her hand out to him. He then slowly and carefully placed the ice pack over her injured hand. She grimaced lightly at the pain.

"Sorry." Hiro said sheepishly.

"It's fine." She assured him.

It was silent between the two as Hiro kept his hand on hers, the ice pack was freezing, but he didn't mind and it was suppose to help his friend out.

"You got some quick reflexes." He said breaking the silence.

"What?" She blinked. "Oh yeah. You could say super instincts, but its more to do with a brother who has super speed. One develops a keen sense."

"So your whole family really are supers?" He said more as a fact than a question. "Bet Gogo would be into a race with Lightning?"

"It'd be interesting to see whose faster, and Dash would totally be into the idea of using his powers in a race."

"So he doesn't use them in track?"

"Not to his full extent. Compared to the speeds he could reach, those he races against are merely walking."

"Why Lightning?" Hiro asked.

"The Dash was obvious. Lightning seemed to fit, since its quick, like he is." She told him.

"And Invisigirl is because you can turn invisible." Hiro smirked.

"Pretty much self explanatory." She laughed lightly. "How about you guys? Any cool super names?"

"We never really thought about it." He admitted. "Fred probably has since he refers to himself as Fredzilla."

"Why don't we think of one for you now?" Violet suggested.

Hiro looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know. Thinking of a name sounds hard." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's like naming a pet, except you're picking a name for yourself." She said.

Hiro thought and he couldn't muster up anything.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked her, looking a little anxious.

"Most supers have names to do with their skills. And today I got see your skills up close and personal." She started.

"So what ideas do you have?"

"Uhm...Micro?" She thought.

"What?" He widened his eyes.

"Don't take offense, but you are the shortest in the Mysterious Six and your skills require the use of microbots. Plus it has part of your name in it." She smiled.

He took his time processing what she said and it did make sense.

"I love it." He beamed at her. "Guess we should tell the others and maybe get a better name than the Mysterious Six. That name makes us seem like lurkers in the dark."

"That's something you're going to have to discuss with your group."

Hiro nodded and his gaze fell on his and Violet's hand sandwiching on the ice pack. Had they been holding hands that long?

Violet seemed to notice and her cheeks grew pink. Same with Hiro's and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"So..." He said awkwardly. "Super names."

"Yeah."

Hiro turned to her glove that had been tossed onto the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

"How exactly does the whole invisibility thing work with this?" He asked.

"E came up with it." She said. It was all she really knew. How she came up with the material, she never really knew, nor had she bothered to ask.

Violet did always find the short woman rather intimidating. She may be small, but Edna had a big personality that came in contrast with hers.

"E?"

"She's like the fashion designer for superheroes."

"Superheroes have fashion designers?"

"Who'd you think designs the suits?"

"I always thought the super did. Like Spider-Man."

"Some do, but E knows what's in and out and has access to the materials supers needed. I certainly wouldn't be able to easily access material that allowed me to turn completely invisible."

"All we did was use a 3D printer."

"You don't have powers. Our powers make us work differently. Example would be like Dash. Since his body moves too fast, he needs something that won't heat out or wear out."

Hiro stayed quiet for a moment as an idea processed.

"Do you think this E wouldn't mind a quick visit? Maybe we could have her help in designing suits for all of us."

Violet looked at him as if he were crazy, but as she let the thought sink in, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Well...she does enjoy doing her trade and prefers designing for super heroes over super models."

"Great. Would you be interested in a new suit? Maybe one that doesn't rip." he tossed the glove next to her.

"You mean like yours? The whole armour thing and the works? I don't know. Doesn't seem possible for a quick change."

"But it's more sturdier."

"I guess I could do with a helmet for now." She smiled.

* * *

Telling the group was actually no challenge. They seemed to light up at the idea. Fred was most excited, of course. Honey agreed that these could be used as codenames and would help in concealing their identities. The others seemed to agree with that point.

"So anyone got any ideas?" Hiro asked.

"I call dibs on Fredzilla!" Fred's hand shot in the air as he yelled out excitedly.

"Isn't that obvious?" Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Fred's a common name." Fred stated. "Fredzilla could be any guy called Fred." he said matter of factly.

"He does raise a good point. My brother thought the same thing, but his name was way too unique and would've been obvious, so we settled for Lightning instead." Violet said.

"Okay, Fredzilla is taken." Wasabi said, a little of sarcasm in his voice.

"And what are you claiming?" Honey asked curiously.

"I got nothing." Wasabi admitted.

"Can't you give us time to think about this, Hiro?" Gogo asked. "We already have a lot to deal with due to the killer bowler hats, a name is just another thing I have to add to the list."

Before Hiro could say something, Violet stopped him.

"These things take time. Usually a little inspiration can encourage them."

Hiro nodded. "Okay. In the mean time we'll work on finding Wil's dad." And stopping an apocalyptic future.

* * *

Best friends stick together. Violet had been comforting Wilbur, whilst Hiro worked on his friend's suits. The invisibility thing would be a challenge. Hopefully Vi could contact Edna. But it was clear that Wilbur knew how to work a chargeball glove in ways they couldn't and Hiro decided to apply that to his suit.

"Okay, so karate is a handy skill to have." Violet gave in to Wilbur's comment about knowing some sort of defence.

The two teens were currently in the backyard, simply chatting away.

"Doesn't the oh so incredible Invisigirl know karate?" Wilbur questioned, humour present in his voice.

"No. I'm usually one for defence than offence."

"Right. Forcefields do work better as shields."

"Hey ,they work as a sort of weapon too." she frowned.

"And what happens if said weapon fails?"

"It hasn't happened before."

"But what if? You'll be defenceless." he cocked an eyebrow.

Violet bit her lip and she had to admit he had a point. There have been cases when supers' powers have failed and just because it hasn't happened yet to her, it didn't mean she would be immune to it. She couldn't always rely on her powers.

"Well mom did show me a few gymnastics." she shrugged.

"And how does that help?" Wilbur asked.

"It helps flexibility and you need to be if you're a super."

"Point taken." he nodded. "But come on. Knowing a little karate won't be so bad." he said, getting into a position.

Violet smirked and mimicked his pose. "You're on, Robinson."

"Now, I'll try to go eas-woah!" he was knocked to the ground by a low spin kick from Violet. "Hey! You said you didn't know karate." he said, propping himself up by his shoulders.

"I don't." she giggled. "I just remembered you and Hiro using this move on each other and the thing about being supers is that you need to take down your enemy when they least expect it." she said and helped him up.

"I thought we were doing a karate lesson, not a super 101." Wilbur dusted himself off.

"Can't hurt to do both." Violet said.

"Let's just focus on one thing first before we start doing more than one thing. I can't teach you anything if you don't give me a chance."

"Fair enough. So, karate boy. What cha got for me?"

Wilbur smirked at her. "Don't think I'll be easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Pieces of paper laid scrunched up on the floor of Wasabi's room in Fred's mansion. This super name thing was hard. Wasabi pulled at his dreadlocks and stared at the currently blank piece of paper. The door then creaked open and Gogo entered. She picked up a piece of scrunched paper and stared amused at the names written on it.

"Green Knife? Sharp Laser?" she questioned. "And I thought Fredzilla was questionable."

"I can't do it!" Wasabi whined. "How do supers even come up with their names?"

"I assume it just comes to them naturally." Gogo shrugged.

They weren't really under any pressure, but the sooner they came up with some sort of code name, the better. Supers were known to cause a lot of damage and you'd want to get away from all that publicity. Something will come up eventually.

* * *

The shimmering, transparent, purple field almost nipped Wilbur as he rolled to dodge it. Having a brother who possessed super speed must've made Violet's reflexes quick, that forcefield nearly got him. Sure, his reflexes were quick themselves, but it wasn't often he had to dodge invisible shields.

"That one nearly caught me!" He shouted over to her.

"The boy whose father invented bubble travel can't handle a little bubble?" Violet teased.

"Haha, very funny." Wilbur responded sarcastically.

Violet walked over to him and helped him back up. "I'm only messing with you."

Wilbur smiled back at her. "What happen to the shrinking Violet I use to know?

"She grew up, became comfortable with herself and what you see now is who she is." Violet said. That nickname was given to her by the boys when they use to visit frequently. While they were so wild and outgoing, she was a little shy still. None of them had to worry about hiding super powers and back then, she didn't always have full control of them.

"For the record, I always liked you as you are." Wilbur told her and Violet blushed lightly.

"But I'm not exactly the Violet you use to know." She tilted her head.

"I liked the one I knew. I rarely hung out with girls when I was five. You should've considered yourself lucky."

"Maybe you were the lucky one. I didn't like interacting with anyone."

"You still have that great sense of humour we all love."

"And you're still pretty full of it."

"Which proves that some traits you had when you were five still stays even when you're sixteen."

She shook her head and let out a light laugh. "Then at least you're no stranger to me now."

"Was I ever?" He smirked.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hiro said pulling out the black helmet, lined with blue and yellow.

"I am sure your friend Wilbur will approve." Baymax gave a nod.

Hiro had already managed to fix up Wilbur's glove. Hopefully now it wouldn't power out so quickly and its shocks could stun more. Now, for the rest of the suit.

"I'm gonna take a break." Hiro announced. He walked out and headed to the hard where his friends were. Violet and Wilbur were talking when he came. When he was with Violet earlier he thought maybe. But seeing how she looked at Wilbur, it wasn't like that. It was different. She was one of his best friends and last thing they would want was some sort of conflict. Hiro shook his head. He was overacting. He didn't know how his two friends felt. Did they even like each other in that way? Did Violet like him in that way?

Teenage hormones. They had to affect him some point.

"Hiro?" Violet called out.

"Whatcha two doing?" Hiro asked as he saw them approach.

"Helping Vi out with karate." Wilbur answered.

"Violet doing karate? Now there's something I thought I'd never see." Hiro joked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked offended.

"You never really did do much fighting when we were kids." Said Hiro.

"True. You did use to just sit and watch when we fought." Wilbur added.

"And look where we are now? I fight crime on a daily basis."

"With a forcefield." Wilbur reminded.

"I did knock out an armed guard with a stick once and helped defeat a giant battle robot."

Both boys blinked at her. Neither of them would've expected her to actually do those things. Then again, none of them knew she had super powers until recently.

"So you're not so delicate." Wilbur threw his arm around her.

"Not that we ever thought you were." Hiro said and did the same on the opposite side.

Violet too put her arms around the boys by her side. "Good to have my boys back." She laughed. She then released them and left their embrace.

"I'm gonna head back inside. See you two later." Violet farewelled. Once the door closed behind her, Hiro turned to Wilbur.

"Is there anything between you two?" He asked.

Wilbur's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Me and Violet? No." He denied. "We're just friends catching up."

He did feel something for her, but he wasn't going to make a conclusion yet. He just got his friends back and he didn't want to do anything to break them up. Plus, there was still the issue with his father. They didn't need to add some hormonal teenage problem. Why would Hiro even ask that? Despite some things remaining the same between them, he did also have to accept that some things changed too and a big one was that they were no longer little kids and were now close to adulthood. Hiro would only ask if...was that it?

"Why? Is there something between the two of you?"

Now it was Hiro's turn to hesitate.

"No! ...I don't know. She's complicated."

Violet had never been an open book. You really had to try to know how she was feeling. That was one thing that never changed. She may have been less shy, but the girl was still a mystery to the two boys.

"Violet's always been complicated." Wilbur stated. "But why are you asking?"

"You did kiss her."

"In a future that hasn't happened yet." Wilbur corrected.

"But something made you kiss her."

"We were fighting robots, almost about to die." He shrugged.

Hiro nodded. He had a point. If you were about to die you would do something crazy.

"It's obvious we both feel something for Vi, but we should let her choose and right now, we have a job to do." Wilbur said.

"Right. Besides, we're not going to let a girl come between us." Hiro said as if it were a joke.

"Yeah. Let's just see how things go. And leave it up to Violet."

"Deal."

The boys shook hands in agreement. From now on, neither of them were going to hit on their friend and would see if she would choose either of them. They couldn't put her through that and risk ruining their friendship.

Now, it was time to get back to finding Cornelius Robinson and saving their future.

* * *

**AN: And I have finally updated. I saw all your comments on both here and wattpad. I didn't think a lot of people would enjoy this story honestly.**

**Originally this chapter was suppose to be naming supers, but I was so stuck and seeing as there was a bit of Hirolet vs Willet, I thought why not add that.**

**I do know who Violet will choose and only I. So feel free to keep guessing.**

**And this'll probably be it for now on the love triangle. Time to focus on the butt kicking and saving the day.**


	11. Flying

How did invisibility work? Hiro stared at the helmet he made for Violet and as great as it was, it wouldn't be able to turn invisible, that sure would help her. Not.

"Can't you just turn everything invisible if you concentrated hard enough?" he asked her.

The girl merely shrugged. "I'm not strong enough to that and when I do try, I get real tired." she explained.

"That's a bummer. Guess even super powers have downsides."

Violet agreed with that. Where most people found them exciting, she didn't always. She worried how differently people would think of her if she told them, Hiro and Wilbur seemed to think her no different and that was a relief. But other people, who knew? And balancing out her super life and normal life wasn't easy. Her schedules would just overlap each other. Her powers had limits. If a force was strong enough, it could destroy her force fields and leave her unconscious and if she stayed invisible for long, she'd be drained of energy. But she had been learning to master them. Since the Syndrome fiasco, her powers have gotten slightly stronger.

"So how do you plan on finding Wilbur's dad?"

"Baymax tends to scan people and assess any medical needs. He would've scanned Cornelius at the showcase. So using his enhance scanner..."

"He'll be able to scan the entire city and locate his exact whereabouts?" Violet finished.

Hiro blinked. "Pretty much."

"Any plan once you find him?"

"I was hoping to improvise, unless you have an idea?"

Violet thought about what they were up against and there were several factors they needed to assess.

"It depends on the villain's lair. It could be a high tech base with heaps of security or might be the abandoned warehouse kind. But either way we have to be careful. We don't know who we're up against and they have killer bowler hats at their command."

"We got one super, one upgraded robot and six people with high tech gadgets. I think we'll take our chances."

"Don't always go in blind." Violet warned. "Lets go."

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and placed a small earpiece on her palm. "Figuring you won't be using the helmet, you'll need some way to stay in contact with us." Hiro said. "You can turn this invisible right?"

Violet looked at it and gave a nod. "I could small scale objects. Maybe one day I could turn other people invisible along with me." She giggled.

"Hey, we saw the future and looks like you might one day." Hiro smiled and watched her off.

* * *

"I got it!" Honey squealed.

"Got what?" Gogo asked as she blew her gum.

"My super name." She grinned, bopping up and down.

"What you got?"

"I decided to go for...wait for it...Chemical Reaction!" The blonde announced.

Gogo nodded. "Nice. I was going for Adrenalin."

"Ooh. I like that one." Honey said with interest.

"How about you Wasabi? How's your naming going?" Gogo turned to the man sitting beside Fred.

Fred looked over at Wasabi's notebook and could see the many names he'd written. "Green Fury sounds awesome." He said.

Wasabi frowned and pulled his notebook close to him so no one could see anymore.

"That name is a work in progress."

"But he's right. Green Fury does suit you." Honey nodded.

Gogo sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do have to agree." She rarely did agree with the group, but she would on some occasions.

Wasabi gave it some thought and it did have a nice ring to it. Plus everyone seemed to like it and none of the other names he had were good enough.

"Green Fury it is." He gave a nod.

* * *

"Woah!" Wilbur exclaimed when he managed to create an electric charge powerful enough create a hole in one of the walls in Fred's garden. "You gave this thing some serious upgrades."

Both he and Hiro were in their gear and Wilbur was loving his new suit. Violet watched along with Baymax and soon they'd be on their way to locating Cornelius Robinson.

"Boys will be boys." Violet laughed.

"Their emotional levels do show strong levels of excitement." Baymax stated. "And yours seem to show uncertainty. Do you need assistance?"

"Huh?" Violet blinked, turning to Baymax. "No it's no big deal." She assured and turned to watch the boys.

Baymax looked at the girl, giving a blink. Hiro then came running up to the robot.

"Okay, Baymax. You ready?" Hiro asked.

"Flying makes me a better health care companion."

Hiro smiled and activated the magnetic sensors that kept him attached to Baymax when they flew.

"Come on you two." He urged Wilbur and Violet.

They both seemed hesitant. Neither had ridden on a robot before. Sure they've been on exploding planes, high flying cars and out of control time machines, but a robot was a first.

"Don't tell me you two are scared?" Hiro smirked.

"I'm not scared!" Wilbur denied. "How do we know its safe?"

"Baymax has gotten the hang of flying and I assure you it's safe. Right, buddy?" He said looking down at the robot.

"Flying makes me a better health care companion." He repeated.

That was enough for him. Hiro trusted Baymax with his life and that was enough to assure Wilbur.

"Violet?" Hiro faced her.

The girl was hugging herself and was biting her lip. Anything revolving heights hadn't been so great with her. The plane blowing up and almost plummeting to her death, launching a car from a rocket and going all road rage, to almost getting squashed by a giant bowling bowl. There was even that incident with the tree when she was four.

* * *

It wasn't meant to happen. The three kids had been playing in Violet's tree house and they thought it'd be fun to play piggy in the middle. Wilbur had thrown it too hard that it went out the treehouse window and got stuck between several branches.

"Now look wha' you did?" Said Hiro in annoyance.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Wilbur crossed his arms.

"Lets just go and get the ball." Violet said, wanting to stop them from arguing.

They looked out the window and saw that the branches holding it up looked strong enough to support their weight.

"You threw it. So you get it!" Hiro pointed at Wilbur.

"Uh-uh." Wilbur shook his head. "You were suppose to catch it, so you get it."

Although still considered infants, Violet was much more mature than the two boys. While they argued on who should get the ball, the young raven haired girl crawled out the window, keep in mind, she is only four and still wouldn't know things, then carefully balanced on all fours as she crossed the branch.

So far so good. The branch did wobble, but Violet tried not to let the height bother her. Just grab the ball and go back. Easy. She kept getting closer and closer and finally she was at the ball. Violet kept one hand steady on the branch and her other one was reaching out to it. Since she was unable to grab it with her small hand, Violet pushed it instead and the ball popped right out and fell to the ground. Now all they had to do was climb down and get it. The girl went to turn around, but she grabbed onto a weak branch and lost her balance, causing her to fall.

Helen had gone outside at that moment and saw her daughter about to fall. Not caring about the consequences and her identity, she quickly stretched her arms out, catching Violet before she hit the ground.

The two boys in the treehouse had stopped arguing when they heard a scream and ran to the window. Seeing Violet plummet.

"VIOWET!" They shouted in unison and ran out. By the time they got down, Helen had pulled Violet close to her and gently shook her.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're okay now." She whispered gently.

The boys looked confused. How did Violet get from where the tree was to the patio? And did they just see Aunt Helen's arms grow?

"How did you do that?" Asked Wilbur as he and Hiro approached Helen.

"How did I what?" Helen asked.

"Viowet was over there and now she's here and we saw your arms was long?" Hiro said.

Helen chuckled. "You boys have wild imaginations. I was right below when Violet fell and brought her here when I caught her." She lied. It may have been wrong to lie to children, but she ha her family to protect. She was lucky only four year olds saw her. It'd be harder to fool someone much older. Someone could just take their wild stories and think it was a game.

Helen then led the boys inside, whilst carrying her daughter, who was shaking in her mother's arm. Poor girl, but since then she had an uncomfortable fear of heights.

* * *

"So we didn't imagine it! I knew it!" Wilbur exclaimed once Violet had finished explaining where her fear of height originated.

"Mom was only protecting our identity." Violet said.

"Don't worry, Vi. Baymax always puts our safety first. Right, buddy?" He patted Baymax.

"It is my duty to make sure my patients are at 100%."

She had begun to trust Baymax and she trusted her friends. If they said it was safe, then that was good enough for her.

"Okay." She nodded. Hiro attached his magnets onto Baymax and the other two held onto his wings.

"Hold on." Hiro said and they were off. Flying was much smoother now, compared to their first flight. That was a day he'd never forget and he hasn't taken a bus since.

Wilbur was breathtaken by the view. He had flown in the time machine, but he was never able to feel the wind blowing against him. It was amazing.

Violet was a little more hesitant as she clung tightly onto Baymax with her eyes shut. But after a while, she slowly opened them and saw how incredible it was as they flew through the city of San Fransokyo. She practically forgot about her fear.

Baymax was a little more gentle as he flew. Seeing as two of his passengers were not as secure as Hiro, he refrained from doing any loops and such. Wouldn't want to be responsible for causing them to fall.

"This is incredible." Violet said, not taking her eyes away from the view.

"Really?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow and let out a light laugh.

Violet shrugged. "Couldn't help it."

Hiro shook his head and laughed along with them. "The view is pretty incredible." He said.

After a minute or so, they rested upon one of the balloons (is that what they're called?Correct me if you can.).

"Baymax...that was..." Wilbur started.

"Sick." Said Baymax. "It is just an expression." He blinked.

"Sure." Wilbur said going with it. "And you get to do this whenever you want?" He turned to Hiro.

"Let's just say, I haven't taken the bus in two years." He chuckled and all three began laughing.

"This really does make one lose their fear of heights." Violet said. "But I still don't feel comfortable with it." She added.

"Everyone's afraid of something. I'm afraid of not existing." Wilbur confessed.

"I can only imagine why. How does that feel anyway?" Hiro asked.

Wilbur went silent. It wasn't something he liked talking about. "It doesn't feel like anything. You're just...gone. Nothing." He was erased, enough said.

"At least you're back and clearly still exist." Violet came over and hugged him from behind. "Imagine a world without Wilbur Robinson?"

"It'd be quieter." Hiro joked, earning a glare from Wilbur, but he lightened up.

After a minute of laughing, Hiro cleared his throat and turned to Baymax.

"Okay, buddy fire up that sensor." He ordered.

While Baymax scanned, the three teens watched ahead.

"What makes you think my father is in San Fransokyo?" Wilbur asked.

"Seeing as bowler hats attacked us, it's worth a shot and if he's not here, we find the others and head to Todayland." Hiro said.

"That is a good point." Violet nodded. "They'd have to be nearby to not draw attention." Surely someone would've seen a flying bowler hat from Todayland to San Fransokyo.

"I have found a match." Baymax said and pointed to the distance.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy!**

**Sorry, but I wanted to give you all a birthday present. I mean it's not your birthday, it's mine. So here's a present!**

**Okay, bye. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Read, Enjoy,Review!**


	12. Families Come Together

It didn't take long for the news of Cornelius' disappearance to travel. The guy was a huge deal, being father of the future.  
But the ones who seemed to truly feel the affects of it were a family in Metroville and woman in San Fransokyo. The moment they heard the news, they didn't hesitate to drop what they were doing and head to Todayland.

"Why are we visiting Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius?" Jack Jack asked.

He was still young and didn't fully understand the situation. All he knew was that he was unexpectedly awaken and told to grab what was essential and get in the car.

"We're gonna kick some bad guy butt." Dash replied, grinning. In turn making his younger brother grin.

"We won't be getting into action. We're just going to be there for the family." Helen said.

"But mom..." Dash started. "We're superheroes. It's our job. We have to do something."

Helen sighed. "I know. But we still have to be there for family."

"We're not even related."

Dash was still such a young baby at the time. But she had known Franny since High School and they stayed in each other's lives long after. Her, Cass and Franny were practically sisters. True they had gone their separate ways, but it didn't change the fact that they'd be friends no matter what.

"Family isn't just whose blood you share..."

Bob cleared his throat. He didn't take his eye off the road a he spoke. "Dash we've known these people since before you were born. We can't just sit and do nothing. Violet would understand."

"Of course she would. She probably already knows about it since she's spending her summer with his son."

"Oh god. Do you think Violet is alright?" Helen said panicked.

"Relax. She's suppose to be far from all that. On some island with no worries whatsoever." Bob assured.

But we all know he's wrong. Last time we checked up on her, she was preparing to investigate Cornelius' disappearance with her friends.

* * *

Cass had been alone when the news was brought to her. It was on the news and immediately her concerns turned to her friend. She did want to see them again, but not under these circumstances. She was hoping their next run in would be like a trip to the coffee shop and having a casual conversation, not after your friend's husband has been abducted. Then there was her nephew. Who knew what he'd be dealing with when he was with Franny's son?  
Poor Wilbur must be freaking out. Of course, we all know that isn't the case with the former time traveler. He is worried, though. But they didn't know that.

Cass remembered that Wilbur had a tendency to be overdramatic. Over exaggerating was what he tended to do, having a habit of making things more out of control then they really were. But, this. How out of control could it be?

* * *

Reunions were usually meant to be great ways for old friends to catch up, but lately, for the three families, their reunions have been anything but. First, they met up at the showcase. It was all well, until the fire started and nearly took their kids from them. Now, one of their friends have gone missing. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the two recurring events were connected. That would've been too big a coincidence if it was.

Franny's wounds had been treated and she was now back home. But the worry was evident. First, she almost loses her son and now someone took her husband away. She couldn't even give the police a proper answer when they interrogated her. She had been knocked out during the whole thing. All she saw was a blast and then darkness. When she woke up, she was in the hospital and there was no sign of Cornelius. At least Wilbur was safe away from all this. She didn't doubt someone had already told him what happened, but he was far from the commotion at least. Hopefully he'd remain safe until all this blows over.

Things did get slightly better when her two dearest friends arrived to console her. But that only did so much. She knew why Helen and Cass were here. She couldn't blame them. Something big happens and they had to be there. It had been years since they met up. If it wasn't for the Robinson Showcase, they probably wouldn't have bothered coming here. Oh what was she going on about? Of course they'd be here. Just because they all moved on with their lives and drifted apart, it didn't mean they had forgotten their friendship.

"I've heard the whole "_He's strong." _speech." Franny told the other two females.

They had all gone to her room, while everyone else found other ways to occupy themselves. Franny was currently pacing, while Cass and Helen sat at the edge of her bed.

"And it doesn't make me any less worried. Whose husband gets taken away by a madman?"

Helen knew that feeling all too well. It was only a few years ago when Bob had been tricked and kidnapped by Buddy Pine. But despite worrying about her husband, she had been mad at him too for keeping secrets from her. She thought she could trust him. All that was in the past now, but she knew what Franny was going through. But how could she say, without revealing who she really was? She did trust the two, but she had her own family to think about as well. She wondered if Violet was having the same issue.

"What do you want us to say?" Cass asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not say anything or better, tell me where my husband is so I can go and save him."

"Do you have any idea who'd take him or would want to attack?" Helen asked.

That's just it. She didn't know anyone who'd have a dispute against her husband. No one in particular would come to mind.

"He doesn't do much to hurt anyone." Franny shook her head. "Not intentionally." she added.

"Then it has to be someone he unknowingly hurt." Helen said.

"Why is this happening?" Franny questioned, speaking to no one in particular. Just then a knock on the door was heard and Gaston came in.

"I know it's a bad time right now and we'd all prefer some good news, but someone just tried to attack the kids." he said.

"WHAT?!" all three women said in unison, causing Gaston to flinch.

"Got a call, turns out a bunch of robots attacked them." he took a quick glance at the three. "Don't worry, they're fine for the moment. At least as far as I know."

"What do you mean?" Franny glared. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

While Franny was younger than he was, the look she gave him was a look he'd seen on any mother. One of pure concern and anger. And that times three, was worse. "Okay, don't freak, but Bob and Art went over and turns out, Hiro, Violet and Wilbur weren't there." he said nervously.

All three ran passed him and went to see for themselves. It's bad enough her husband was missing, but now their kids? Whoever took them was going to pay. Unless this was some stupid idea to find his father, then Wilbur was so grounded. But she preferred that over him being kidnapped, because at least he was safe for the moment, despite walking into danger.

* * *

**AN: Hey, guys. I'm real sorry for taking forever to upload this story. I was just having a writer's block and I really felt I had to add their families in somehow. And next chapter we'll get to where the chapter before this left off.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	13. Not More Mysterious Islands

Seriously? What was it with bad guys and having their own islands? Wilbur joked about it being how anti-social villains were. Violet noted how they preferred to not be disturbed by the public. Nothing said complete and utter privacy then you're own private island. Hiro merely said that bad guys are just creepy. A deserted island sure added to that factor.

But those thoughts aside, they still had a task at hand. If the bad guy was there, than so was Cornelius.

"Are you going to call in the others?" Violet asked, but it was clear from her tone that she was implying Hiro should.

"I will. We don't exactly know who or what we're dealing with." Hiro said. "But wouldn't a large group attract them?" he brought up.

"He's got a point there." Wilbur agreed. He was worried that it could put his father at risk, but there were also advantages to having numbers.

"Okay. How about we send them the coordinates and call them when needed?" Violet suggested. "We'll scout out the island, learn who the enemy is, where Cornelius is and find out exactly what else we have to deal with." Being a super under the NSA pulled off.

"This isn't the first time you've done espionage, is it?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

She merely glanced at him annoyed.

"Let's hope this doesn't get us killed." Hiro said and sent the details over to his friends and also added the note that they'd call them when needed. "Let's go before our bad guy has a chance to further his plan."

"Lead the way, mop head." Wilbur teased.

* * *

Back at Fred's mansion, the remaining four were currently dealing with one of their younger friend's father and another's uncle. Both men were intimidating and even though Fred would've geeked out at the fact that he was in the presence of Mr. Incredible, out of costume might I add, now wasn't the time to start bringing out his Incredible comics and asking for autographs.

"I'll ask you again." Bob said. "Where exactly did my daughter and the two boys go?"

Art crossing his arms and giving the same look as Bob didn't help. All four of them were sinking into the couch. If couches could eat people, now would be a good time for it to do so.

They sure felt like kids again. Kids who broke mom's priceless vase and were afraid to fess up they did it. It's just now, they were being interrogated because three kids were missing and they were the only one's who knew where they were or at least where they could be heading.

"All of you are geared up for something." Bob pointed out. That fact alone that they were in gear, made it harder to hide they were up to something.

"Uhm...Mr. Parr." Honey spoke up. "I can assure you that all three of them are fine. I just got a message where they're heading."

"HONEY!" Gogo exclaimed wide eyed. "I thought Wasabi would've been the first to crack, not you!" she couldn't believe that one of the most level-headed and most logical of the group would be the one to fess up.

"Come on, Gogo, you gotta give me more credit than that." Wasabi pouted. But she was probably right. He was this close to cracking.

"But guys, maybe they could help. Both of them had some field work, which is more than any of us. We just save the day out in the open. They've at least had years of experience."

Being a superhero and intergalactic pizza delivery guy did require more knowledge than what they had. Most of the time, they had just been lucky with their crime fighting.

"So where are they heading?" Art asked.

"If I tell you. I first need your word you won't go after them the minute I tell you." despite that they were both strong men, one having actual super strength, Honey stood her ground.

"You're telling me I can't go and save my own daughter!?" Bob questioned.

"I get you're concerned, but if you go in there now, you could jeopardise their mission. Surely as a super trained by the government you can understand how dangerous it would be if you were compromised."

At that, Bob stood down and agreed to what she asked. It wouldn't do any of the three teenagers good if he did barge in and tried to save them. And if she was asking that, it only implied what they were up to.

A hero's work is never done.

* * *

"Won't Baymax be a give away to our position?" Wilbur questioned. While the surrounding vegetation did do well to conceal them, it wouldn't help when they tried to break in.

"I agree. He did do great bringing us in undetected so it seems, but I doubt that'll take us so far." Violet agreed.

It was a good sign that there was no indication they had been caught. But Baymax, while helpful in many ways, could still give away there position. He clearly wasn't built for stealth.

"Baymax, fly back to the others. We'll call you if we need you." Hiro instructed. The robot blinked as a confirmation he understood and the robot flew off.

Once Baymax was gone, the three of them journeyed deeper into the forest surrounding the island. Just like back at the Robinson Showcase and the attack with the bowler hats, it was all too familiar. Maybe they needed to do somethings different. Somewhere along the way they failed and so they had to make sure not to make the same mistakes. Couldn't their visions be more detailed and actually help. Telling them their future was doomed, didn't do so much if all it did was show them what it would be like and not how it happened.

The island didn't seem to be heavily guarded. So far, it was like a walk in the park. The trio did still keep alert and close the further they went in. Eventually they did find some dim lights ahead. This had to be where Baymax got Cornelius' scan from and where the culprit was hiding. Unless for some reason there were two bases on the island. Wouldn't exactly make the island so private then. But those thoughts aside, they were one step closer to solving this mystery.

They remained hidden, examining the area. The building didn't look too run down. Someone either cleaned it up best they could or it was only recently abandoned before someone else took residence. Hiro was about to step out, until Wilbur suddenly pulled him back behind the bushes and placed a finger to his lip. His friend's gaze moved to one direction and Hiro followed with his own.

Bowler hats.

Bowler hats were patrolling the area. Wilbur had seen them approaching and pulled Hiro out of sight before they could spot him.

"This person clearly didn't want anyone venturing here." Violet said.

"At least it shows we're heading in the right direction." Wilbur noted.

"Thanks for saving me from being possibly mauled by outdated head wear." Hiro said.

"You're welcome." Wilbur grinned. "But that's a strange sentence to hear." He added.

"You boys gonna say you love each other now or are we going to get back to finding Cornelius?" Violet started off teasing before she went into a more serious tone.

They just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at her comment. But she was right. They had a more serious matter to attend to.

"How do you suggest we get past these robots?" Wilbur asked the super. She had more experience in this field.

"Your dad invented them. Don't you know if they have an off switch or something?" She questioned. She wanted to explore all possibilities first before jumping right in.

"He scrapped the idea. Don't you think the first thing I would've done when the original stole the time machine was figure out the hat's off switch?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Violet looked at him unamused.

Wilbur was about to say something, but realized he actually didn't have a combat. She got him there. So instead he just went with "Touché."

The girl rolled her eyes and then focused on finding a way in.

"How far do you think invisibility would take you?" Hiro asked, bringing the other two's attention to him.

"What?" Violet tilted her head.

"We don't know how heavily guarded this place is. But you could probably bypass whatever security this place has with your powers." Hiro stated.

"What about you guys? We can't just split up?"

"You don't give us enough credit, Vi." Hiro half smiled. "We may not be super, but we do still know how to take care of ourselves. I'm just saying how you could probably break in and help us find another way in. And if you can't, at least you would've scouted the area and we all just come back later with the rest of the team."

That could work. Her invisibility would definitely help in finding a way in or at least see what they were up against. She just really wasn't sure about splitting up. Hiro said they could look after themselves and she knew that very well. But when your enemy is faceless, yet clearly dangerous, why wouldn't she worry?

After a moment of considering, she finally nodded. "Okay. I'll give you a signal when it's all clear."

Violet stood up and made herself transparent. While the boys couldn't see her, the moving leaves from the bushes showed them where she went.

"So we just wait here until she tells us something?" Wilbur said, keeping his eyes on where she had just left.

"Not much we can do, unless we wanna get caught." Hiro shrugged.

As exciting as being a superhero sounded, it didn't come without several downsides. One being waiting until someone said otherwise. If either them two came out or all three of them, they surely would've been caught and any hope of saving the entire world would be lost.

"It's dumb, don't you think?" Wilbur started. "The fact we time travelled from the future to prevent some apocalyptic nightmare from becoming reality and yet all that effort our future selves went through just gives us unclear visions of what is to come and none of them tell us exactly who we're dealing with or even how to stop them? We don't even know their original plan."

Seriously? How was it even possible their older selves consciousness ended up in their younger selves and apparently remained dormant unless to give them weird dreams and visions that did nothing to help them.

"I think these visions are leading up to something." Hiro thought. "Or maybe we're missing the bigger picture. We need to look for a new angle."

"You're saying we look left instead of right?" Wilbur cocked an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Hiro scrunched his eyebrows at his friend's summary. "I'm saying that instead of focusing hard on what's happening to us in the dreams we focus on what's staring us straight in the face."

"An apocalyptic future run by some mad man and a bunch of reprogrammed robots as his army." Wilbur summed up.

Hiro groaned at how bland Wilbur was being. "No!" He shook his head. "That's what could be. I mean maybe there are clues somewhere in our visions. We're just not seeing them because, as you've clearly demonstrated, we're looking at what's obvious."

"Oh." Wilbur slowly nodded, trying to follow what the genius was saying. "I'm trying to get what you're saying, but it's not like we could access our dreams like that."

Wilbur brought up a good point. Those had come unexpectedly. Mainly in dream form and when they were awake just that feeling of déjà vu. "There has to be some way." He placed a finger to his chin. He could rely on memory, but he doubt he'd recall every detail of their visions. "You'd think someone would've invented a dream catcher that lets you replay dreams by now!"

At that, Wilbur clicked his fingers. "I got it. It may not be a dream catcher, but my father's memory scanner. What we saw, they may have been in our sleep, but they're still memories. Memories of our older selves and so therefore..."

"It'll be able to scan our memories of the future!" Cornelius was a freaking genius. The memory scanner had to work. But first, they needed to save the inventor of that device.

* * *

As the boys figured out a way to access their future memories, Violet was carefully making her way to the building. She hadn't encountered many bowler hats. I'm fact, she hadn't seen any since the ones earlier.

_Guess they weren't really counting on anyone finding their base, but still were taking precautions._

She found a hole in the fence, crawling through the opened chicken wire. So far so good. First, she headed to the front door. Locked. Seeing the chains over the handles clearly gave that away. And since it was locked from the outside, their villain had other means of getting in.

She started circling around the building and did manage to find another door. She pulled the handle to see that it was also locked. This time, however, there was lack of chains and was locked from the inside.

Violet held her hand over where the lock should be and generated a forcefield inside. Sure enough, she heard the click and the door opened.

"Yes!" She grinned, whispering to herself as she entered.

Inside, she felt like she was back in Syndrome's base. Bunch of empty hallways and doorways leading to who knows where. Main difference was it wasn't as high tech. Most likely, the doors needed keys to be unlocked instead of the key cards his guards previously used.

Cornelius was in here somewhere.

"Guys, I'm in." She messaged the others.

"Did you find my dad?" Wilbur asked.

"Not yet." She replied, opening a door, finding nothing of interest inside.

She went to a few other doors, finding each room empty and unlocked. Finally she found a locked door which clearly told he this door was definitely hiding something.

"I think I found something." Once again, she generated another forcefield and unlocked the door. Before she could enter, she felt someone come behind her. She tried to turn around and knock them out, but before she could something was sprayed in her face which made her unconscious. Before her world went dark, she saw a large figure leaning over her.

"Shouldn't have wondered onto a strange island." The figure said.

"VIOLET!" Both Hiro and Wilbur yelled with concern on her earpiece that fell onto the ground, before it was crushed by the figure's foot. Silencing their cries.

* * *

**AN: Oh look, over a year later and I finally update.**

**I'm super duper sorry (not a Miraculous reference by the way, I've been saying super duper longer than Puppeteer...ahem, back to this) for not updating in such a long time.**

**I don't really have much of an excuse as to why I haven't. But I'm still gonna give some anyway.**

**First, had a huge writer's block with this story. Then, I decided to finish Futuristic Four first before continuing this story so I wouldn't have too many to stories to work on. Ha! Jokes on me cause I just kept writing stories. But I decided to keep to my promise to myself. Futuristic Four is finished and so I will now work on this.**

**You wanted this fic to continue, so I will. **

**Thank you for being patient and again, super duper sorry. Hopefully this chapter will be satisfy and I promise to update sooner. If I don't I give you permission to erase me from existence with Wilbur's time machine so I never write this story where I torture you with late updates.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**


End file.
